Tchou-Tchou
by Erienna
Summary: C'est TWD dans un train qui va s'accidenter. Ca commence avec Shane et ça finit avec Edwin Jenner, en passant par Rick, Bob, Maggie, Dawn, les Monroe, Tyreese, Gareth, Jim, Andréa, le Gouverneur et...bah, tous les autres, en fait. Ou presque. Parce que Daryl n'a qu'un Mars et Carol des madeleines, parce que Shane déprime, que Dale est fou, et que Jésus squatte le train. UA, 3S.
1. Madeleines VS cookies

Hey ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS !

C'est, hum, comment dire...Bah, je vous laisse découvrir. J'ai inclus au moins trois tiers des persos de TWD, alors tout est à Robert Kirkman. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cet UA, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le titre a été trouvé par **Innocens** et **Lylwenn Shadow** m'a un peu aidé à la correction, je les remercie encore une fois toutes les deux :)

La compagnie Amtrak, c'est un peu notre RATP/SNCF, v'voyez. Et la ligne du TGV est sensée s'arrêter à New-Orléans mais...fuck. Voilà.

La chanson est _Le Bouchon,_ de **Bigflo et Oli,** et dont je me suis bien inspirée pour la structure de ce triptyque. Trois chapitres, le voyage, l'accident et les secours.

Voilà, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Shane s'affala dans le siège lui étant attribué avec un énorme soupir, passant la main sur son crâne fraîchement rasé. Rasé parce que c'était la dernière mode, parait-il, depuis l'immense succès de la série _Breaking Bad._ Alors il s'était rasé la tête, oui, persuadé que peut-être, cette fois-ci, si Dieu se déciderait enfin à intervenir _positivement_ dans sa vie, il pourrait _vraiment_ plaire à une fille qui l'aimerait uniquement pour lui, que ça lui donnerait le sex-appeal qu'il n'avait pas. Résultat : pas de copine –sauf celles d'un soir-, une coupe dégueulasse, et Dieu qui se foutait de lui à gorge déployée. Rick l'avait regardé bizarrement lorsque deux semaines plus tôt il s'était ramené avec sa nouvelle tête, puis il avait été la risée du commissariat. Les filles ? Hé bah, au moins, l'histoire du cancéreux qui voulait passer une dernière nuit extraordinaire marchait.

Il regarda passer une femme et sa fille, qu'elle tenait par la main, comme si elle pouvait disparaître à l'instant, comme ça, _clac,_ dans l'allée débordant de sacs et de gens, où marcher droit devenait une véritable aventure et où on ne pouvait se retourner pour s'enfuir. Une fois assis, on y reste et on y crève, pas question de faire demi-tour parmi la foule, une condamnation à perpétuité. La femme aux cheveux très courts et gris passa et trépassa, de son air de fantôme souffrant d'un mal secret, avec son expression triste et effrayée. Un instant, Shane lui en voulut, parce que lui aussi était malheureux et pourtant, il n'empêchait qu'il ne semblait pas sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes. Après tout, s'il était dans ce foutu train, ce n'était pas par hasard, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il tirait tant la gueule. La femme ne bougea plus, sa fille derrière elle, qui le regardait avec curiosité, comme s'il n'était qu'un putain d'animal d'un zoo aussi sordide que la raison de son voyage.

« Quoi ?! » Grogna-t-il, et la gamine se détourna. La mère lui jeta un coup d'œil mais la voie était enfin libre, alors elle courut à sa place, bon petit chien obéissant, n'osant se confronter à lui. Rick, assis à côté, le menaça du regard, mais il l'ignora.

Sordide, oui, c'était bien le mot. Il devait voir la famille, ses parents plus précisément, qui n'en pouvaient plus de le savoir célibataire. Mais voilà, ils lui avaient dit qu'il ne devait pas venir les mains vides, c'est-à-dire qu'il devait traîner son autre famille dans ses bagages, le trio Grimes. Ses parents ne connaissaient que Rick, et ils étaient impatients de découvrir Carl et Lori.

 _Mais c'est génial, ça ! J'appelle Lori tout de suite !_ S'était écrié Rick, vraiment content de pouvoir le torturer devant ses parents avec sa famille à lui. _Ça va être amusant !_ , qu'il avait dit. Bah bien sûr.

Il soupira encore une fois, et se fit bousculer par un jeune homme pas très propre, à qui il lança le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il avait en stock.

« Bah quoi ? T'as b'soin d't'étaler partout dans l'couloir ? » Ronchonna l'inconnu, puis, sans attendre de réponse, se dirigea vers sa propre place, en bon mouton. Il l'observa s'installer quelques rangs plus loin, juste à côté de la femme auriez-vous-corde-et-tabouret, et un sourire jaune fana sur ses lèvres serrées. Au moins, ce sauvage allait bien s'emmerder.

.

* * *

.

Daryl Dixon chuchota quelque insulte à ce connard pas capable de se tenir droit et qui l'avait ralenti un énième de seconde, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles et l'œil mauvais. Il s'affala exactement comme Shane, fusillant du regard la pauvre femme en face de lui. Evidemment. Il était à une table de quatre, alors forcément, il y avait des _gens_ à côté de lui. Monde de merde. Journée de merde, train de merde, Los Angeles de merde, vie de merde, Merle de merde. Tiens, ça sonnait bien ça. Merle la merde. Oui, pile son genre.

Merle la merde qui l'obligeait à quitter l'Etat, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant aujourd'hui. Parce que Merle va _encore_ aller en taule, qu'il avait _encore_ oublié de payer le loyer depuis trois mois, qu'il devait _encore_ de l'argent à son dealer, et qu'il l'avait, _encore une putain de fois,_ abandonné. Alors c'était direction Los Angeles, chez Deanna Monroe, sa tante éloignée qui avait accepté de lui donner une seconde chance.

Vie de merde, donc. Et voyageurs de merde, aussi. Sérieux, à peine midi, et les trains étaient déjà bondés. Il n'imaginait même pas la queue devant le vendeur de sandwich, avec des connards arrogants et impatients qui allaient faire vivre l'enfer au pauvre mec qui devra les servir.

Mais qu'importe, pour l'instant il observa la jeune femme disparaître sur elle-même tant elle se recroquevilla, et qui donna à sa fille un livre pour qu'elle s'occupe. Mais le voyage allait durer quatre heures, et son train allait _forcément_ faire un millier d'arrêts avant L.A, et la gamine demandait déjà _Maman, on arrive quand ?_ , alors qu'il n'avait même pas démarré, et qu'un livre ne la tiendra jamais occupée.

Son téléphone dans sa poche vibra, et il regarda l'écran avec ennui.

 _Vous avez un message. De : Aaronella._

Il sourit face au nouveau nom qui affichait le contact, pas peu fier de sa blague. Il était fin, le Dixon, très fin.

 _Aaronella : T'es parti, frangin ? C'est maintenant que je pleure des larmes de sang ?_

 _Vous : Et que tu te suicides, aussi. J't'ai laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte._

 _Aaronella : Oh mon Dieu, tu es d'une telle gentillesse ! Un véritable saint à l'écoute des autres._

Il sourit encore un peu, avant de ranger son téléphone –plus de batterie, pas de chargeur. Parce que Daryl Dixon était _encore_ pauvre.

Nouveau regard sur la femme en face. Elle pourrait être confondue avec le dossier tellement elle est effacée. Pas de doute, c'est l'une des leurs. Trop chétive, trop peureuse, cette meuf-là vivait dans l'ombre et la violence d'un autre mec, p'têt bien un comme Merle. Merle qui dormait encore lorsqu'il était parti, ne rejoignant la prison que le lendemain.

La gamine le défiait du regard, serrant sa peluche contre elle, hésitant entre la peur et l'insolence. Daryl n'aimait pas l'insolence, alors il s'assura que la mitraillette que sont ses yeux fusille correctement l'enfant.

… ah-ah ! La gamine céda, dans sa tête résonna le _ding ding_ annonciateur de sa victoire, et une foule imaginaire l'acclama.

Aaah, mais la gamine relève la tête, refusant de perdre si vite, lui arrachant une grimace qui faisait office de sourire sarcastique.

« Sophia, ne fixe pas le monsieur comme ça. » Mais la mère parle ! Ovation du public, pétage de plomb du commentateur ! Le voilà seul contre deux, la partie se corsait ! « Sophia ! » Et c'est la fin, mesdames et messieurs, la gosse abdiquait véritablement ! Quel champion ! « Excusez-là. »

« D'quoi ? Elle a bien raison d'se défendre comme ça, c'te fille. »

Carol Peletier trembla, se figea, se détourna de l'étrange voyageur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, monta le son et bougea la tête au rythme d'ACDC. Mais une secousse à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête, et il observa avec déception et l'air choqué la jeune fille tout de noir vêtue s'asseoir à côté de lui.

…Putain.

Quelqu'un.

A côté de lui.

Pendant plusieurs heures.

 _A côté de lui._

Il grogna, et la jeune fille soupira à son tour, imitant le pauvre Shane qui, quelques rangs plus loin, soupirait en écoutant Carl Grimes raconter sa vie.

Elle était en route depuis déjà deux heures, ayant pris un bus pour venir jusqu'ici, dans cette satanée gare d'Atlanta, avec pour objectif de partir le plus loin possible. Elle n'avait prévenu personne, et elle imaginait déjà Beth pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mais Maggie Greene avait pris sa décision. Elle quittait sa famille pour vivre sa propre aventure, tenter sa chance au terminus. A côté, l'étranger grogna, et elle l'ignora royalement, habituée aux rustres campagnards de son genre. Il avait quoi, cinq, six ans de plus qu'elle ? Même pas capable de porter un Tee-shirt décent et pas tâché ni troué. Un pequenaud, un moins que rien, un looser. Un Redneck ou un White Trash, elle ne savait choisir. En face, une enfant lui fit un sourire, mais elle l'ignora à son tour, prête à cracher sur la Terre entière.

Los Angeles. C'était une bonne destination, ça. Elle y avait même des amis, Sasha et Tyreese, deux avocats qui n'attendaient plus qu'elle.

Son téléphone sonna, elle le saisit d'une main adroite, décrochant sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

« Alors ma grosse, paraît qu'on a quitté la ville ? »

Elle sourit. Andréa. Sa seule amie, une fille qui vivait dans la ferme à côté de chez elle, et qui attendait la fin du lycée pour s'enfuir. Ce qui la tentait, c'était Boston. Son côté Irlandais lui imposait Boston. L'université l'avait déjà accepté, elle allait faire du droit et devenir célèbre.

« Et comment ! Je suis dans le train, il ne devrait pas tarder à partir. »

« Chanceuse ! Ton père est venu nous voir, sinon. Il m'a demandé où tu étais. Tu me connais, j'ai fait la conne, mais Hershel est trop perspicace pour marcher. »

« Vaut mieux que j'éteigne mon téléphone, alors. Mais merci de m'avoir prévenue. »

« C'est normal ! N'oublie pas de m'appeler, une fois chez Sasha. »

Elle dit au revoir, raccrocha, éteignit l'objet, et le rangea dans sa poche. Puis, étonnamment heureuse, elle sourit à la gamine, se présenta à la mère. _Carol, enchantée,_ répondit celle-ci, soulagée de ne plus être seule avec l'homme –qui semblait vouloir ne faire qu'un avec la vitre. Puis, son ventre grognant d'indignation, elle eut l'idée d'acheter à manger. Y'avait pas un vendeur de sandwich quelque part ?

.

* * *

.

Glenn sourit, remercia pour la centième fois le client, dit bonjour à l'autre, maudit les suivants. Le train n'était même pas parti que les gens faisaient déjà des réserves de bouffe, comme si l'Apocalypse commençait dans dix minutes et qu'il fallait être prêt. Bon sang, ils avaient l'air de morts-vivants, à fixer avec avidité le stand, se fichant royalement de l'être humain qui peinait à se faire respecter. Que cet imbécile se dépêche, après tout ils n'avaient pas toute la journée, ils avaient des choses à faire eux, ils avaient des vies, pas comme lui, Glenn Rhee, vendeur de pizza ou de sandwich selon la saison, après tout ils n'étaient pas tout dans le même train et soumis au même temps, ils étaient des gens, eux, ils étaient importants, _eux_.

Il voulait un flingue. Ou une bombe, ou une machette, n'importe quoi pour tous les tuer, et le laisser vivre sa vie, loin de ses obligations économiques qui le poussaient à être là, dans ce fichu wagon-bar, à vendre des sandwichs aussi dégueulasses que les acheteurs.

A côté, Tara, dans le même état que lui, s'acharnait à lui passer les commandes en rythme, mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de ça, finissait par ralentir la chaîne et impatienter les clients. Et puis, ce grand roux, Abraham qu'y disait, n'arrêtait pas de la draguer, la distraire, et Glenn se disait que c'était lui qui méritait de mourir le premier.

Mais bon, c'était un jour ordinaire, où il subissait sa peine quotidienne, et rien d'imprévu n'allait arriver dans le trajet, comme d'habitude, et il se demandait déjà comment il allait tenir le reste du voyage. Un trajet Atlanta-Los Angeles de quatre heures, mais qui avait décidé ça ?

 _Mesdames et messieurs bonjour, merci d'avoir choisi cette compagnie pour voyager, le train quittera la gare dans deux minutes je répète, le train quittera la gare dans deux minutes, en espérant que le voyage vous soit agréable, de toute façon ce n'est pas mon problème, je serai toujours payé._

Glenn ricana et jeta un regard indigné au haut-parleur. Au moins, y'en avait un qui s'amusait.

.

* * *

.

 _Mesdames et messieurs bonjour, merci d'avoir choisi cette compagnie pour voyager, le train quittera la gare dans deux minutes je répète, le train quittera la gare dans deux minutes, en espérant que le voyage vous soit agréable, de toute façon ce n'est pas mon problème, je serai toujours payé._

Philip Blake passa une main fatiguée sur son visage cerné et mal-rasé, tout seul dans sa pauvre cabine, en tête de convoi. Ses horaires finissaient par le tuer, mais il fallait bien remplir l'assiette de Penny. Depuis la mort de sa femme dans un accident de voiture, sa vie n'était plus pareille. Il travaillait à mi-temps, avant, mais pour payer les factures, il fallait plus. Et pour payer la nounou, aussi, une femme nommée Michonne, serveuse dans une boîte de nuit. Michonne était devenue une amie, mais Michonne avait aussi un loyer qui à chaque fin de mois resserrait toujours plus sa ceinture.

Alors Philip roulait, parce qu'il le fallait bien, malgré la fatigue qui engourdissait ses sens et sa conscience, après tout c'était la routine, peu importait les heures de sommeil en moins.

De toute façon il ne dormait plus depuis deux semaines, s'étant fait agresser un soir en rentrant du travail. L'homme lui avait pris son portefeuille, mais le Shérif du comté de Kings County –là où il s'était fait voler, pas loin de chez lui-, Rick Grimes, avait retrouvé le voleur assez vite. _Merle Dixon,_ parait-il. M'enfin, il s'en fichait, le Dixon sera bientôt derrière les barreaux, et il avait récupéré la somme volée. Un stupide redneck qui n'allait manquer à personne. Il devait vivre seul, c'était un drogué, il n'avait pas de famille. De toute façon ce n'était pas Philip qui dictait les règles, même si ses collègues l'appelaient _Le Gouverneur_ parce qu'il donnait souvent ordres et conseils à ceux moins doués que lui.

Il bailla, démarra les moteurs. Quatre heures qui ne changeront absolument rien à sa vie, il en était sûr. Il allait être relevé d'ici trois, mais il devra rester en cabine pour superviser les opérations. Et puis il rentrera le lendemain, avec un train express, le temps de payer Michonne et souhaiter une bonne journée à Penny. Il pensa à son cousin Gareth, qui devait prendre son train en ce moment-même, direction l'Alabama, où il était censé trouver un travail et reprendre une vie décente. Il espérait qu'il était bien installé et que personne ne le faisait chier.

Le train avança, lui arrachant un soupir. Le voilà parti.

.

* * *

.

« Excusez-moi madame, mais c'est ma place. »

Lori fixa, incrédule, le jeune brun portant un baggy sale et une casquette trop grande pour lui, pas décidée pour un sou à se lever.

« Ah non monsieur, mais ici, c'est moi. » C'est vrai, quoi. C'était quoi ces gens pas foutus de s'asseoir à leur place au point de déranger les familles ?

Gareth soupira _encore_ une fois, épuisé par ces familles qui se croyaient tout permis au point de voler la place à des innocents comme lui. C'est vrai, quoi. La politesse était la base de l'harmonie d'une société. Si cette grande brune n'était pas capable de le comprendre, alors il allait s'en charger.

Mais Crâne-Rasé-Pas-Commode n'avait pas l'air du même avis. Il faisait un peu tâche, entre les trois Grimes, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était si énervé, en tout cas Gareth trouvait sa coupe affreuse, puis Shane se leva, ah bon il voulait la baston, tout ça pour une place, Gareth en avait vraiment marre de ces voyageurs abrutis, et songea que ça devait être bien difficile pour Philip tous les jours. Mais Shane, lui, bah il est putain d'énervé, surtout que le train venait tout juste de partir et qu'il voulait déjà sortir, et que ce connard commençait à le faire réellement chier, lui et son sourire de petit con arrog-

« Shane. » Rick se leva à son tour, parce que Rick avait toujours son mot à dire. « Pas la peine. Monsieur, on est tous ensemble, et je peux vous assurer que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés de places. »

 _Tapette,_ avait bien envie de crier Shane. Mais Rick avait raison, alors il s'inclina, et puis ça n'en valait certainement pas la peine.

Mais Gareth ne voulait pas laisser tomber maintenant. Il était fatigué, avait passé la nuit dehors, il puait et il avait encore cette casquette ridicule enfoncée sur la gueule. Alors, vous comprenez, cette place était une affaire d'Etat, une question de fierté.

Il sortit son billet, ne perdant pas son stupide sourire, avant de le brandir –le billet, pas le sourire- devant le visage de Rick avec joie. _Tiens, connard, bouffe-moi ça !,_ hurlerait-il avec plaisir. Rick loucha, prit le billet du bout des doigts, plissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils. _Place A013, wagon 7,_ celle de sa femme. Il tendit le billet à Shane, c'était toujours mieux d'avoir un avis objectif, et celui-ci vérifia par deux fois. Mais non, pas de bol, c'était inscrit noir sur blanc.

Noir sur blanc comme le billet de Lori, qu'elle tendait elle aussi comme une arme, la bombe atomique, qui venait d'exploser à la gueule de Gareth.

Silence, regards en chien de faïence. Bon. Gareth était un homme de la rue, il squattait depuis deux ans au Terminus, à Atlanta, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation un peu…dangereuse. Il avait aussi l'habitude de se trouver face à plus fort que lui, comme Rick et Shane, mais pas pour un truc aussi important qu'une place assurée pour quatre heures dans un train. Ça, non. Et ses fesses hurlaient déjà au scandale, réclamant un peu de confort après une nuit si rude. Alors cette femme allait se bouger et fissa.

Rick leva les mains, voulant calmer le jeu. On pouvait encore régler un tel enjeu d'une manière civilisée, malgré Shane qui, décidément, n'en pouvait plus d'améliorer ses regards noirs.

« Allons, on est déjà tous installés, le p'tit est fatigué, et on était là avant. Je suis sûr qu'il reste de la place ailleurs. » Et puis, regardez-le, à peine 22 ans et déjà SDF, non mais ces jeunes alors, ça ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie, non vraiment, c'était aberrant.

« Mais c'est cette place que je veux. » Grogna Gareth, pas effrayé pour un sou.

Shane inspira profondément, serrant déjà les poings, malgré le regard d'avertissement de Lori. Carl fixait à tour de rôle les différents protagonistes, assistant à un conflit de la plus haute importance qui le figea, terrifié par le suspense insoutenable de la situation. D'autres gens les regardaient, et une _madame du train_ s'approchait à petits pas, les observant de loin.

« Ecoute, je suis chef de police. » Parce que c'était la menace ultime, parce que les jeunes avaient peur des flics, parce qu'il aimait bien les préjugés. Hé, pas de fumée sans feu, hein. « Alors, soit tu vas t'asseoir ailleurs… » Et il sortit son insigne, son regard percutant semblant réduire le pauvre Gareth en cendres.

Allons bon, un flic prêt à lui remonter les bretelles, manquait plus que ça.

…

Bah, c'était qu'une place, après tout, rien de spécial. Et puis il était flic. Il pouvait lui causer des problèmes, surtout qu'il avait certaines choses sur lui que le Grimes ne risquait pas d'apprécier.

Il leva les mains en signe d'abdication, puis applaudit trois fois avant de saluer leur politesse et gentillesse à toute épreuve. Il percuta la pauvre femme qui s'occupait du service mais ne s'excusa pas, trop occupé à insulter silencieusement cette stupide famille.

Rosita fit un doigt d'honneur au voyageur qui avait eu l'idée de la percuter, puis avança dans le couloir, habituée à ce genre de scènes. Elle attendait avec impatience sa pause pour pouvoir rejoindre Tara et Glenn et s'éloigner de ces rustres grossiers, et ne vit pas Gareth s'arrêter et s'écrier. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de s'en occuper, ils n'avaient qu'à tous s'entasser les uns sur les autres, ces clients de merde jamais contents et qui pensaient être les seuls à valoir la peine de vivre.

.

* * *

.

Gareth eut un petit cri de victoire en apercevant son vieux pote Daryl Dixon. Les deux se tapèrent virilement dans les mains, s'échangeant quelque fluide corporel, parce qu'ils étaient des hommes, et voyant la place vide à côté de lui, il s'y assit.

« Ah mec, y'a une meuf déjà là, par contre. »

« Bah, elle pourra aller ailleurs, non ? »

Daryl pesa le pour et le contre. Pour : il lui disait que la fille n'avait vraiment pas l'air aimable ni commode, et Gareth fera tout pour garder la place. Contre : il ne disait rien, sortait son Mars et assistait tranquillement à une dispute qui allait être houleuse mais terriblement distrayante.

Hmm. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Gareth, mais il était du genre bavard et collant. Tout ce que Daryl n'aimait pas, voilà. Et il voulait être tranquille, digérer le fait que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui abandonnait son frère. Alors non, Gareth devait partir, ça lui ferait des vacances. Un peu de calme, oui. Parce qu'après, face à cette Deanna dans l'aéroport, il ne savait pas trop ce qui allait advenir de lui. Il ne l'avait vu qu'enfant, il l'avait appelé par désespoir et par ennui, lassé de devoir se battre pour survivre. Quand elle l'avait eu au téléphone, elle était plus qu'heureuse et, bien sûr, toute prête à l'accueillir, avec son mari. C'était aussi grâce/à cause de ce dernier qu'il s'était décidé à y aller.

Mais il avait abandonné Merle. Oh, ce n'était que justice, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours un peu dur, surtout lorsque c'était la première fois, surtout quand Merle allait en prison. Mais Daryl avait assez de mal à s'occuper de lui-même, il ne pouvait plus être le pilier de Merle.

Gareth rit, Gareth s'enchanta, Gareth se perdit dans ses histoires de rues. Gareth était riche, mais il ne voulait pas vivre avec l'assurance d'un toit. Non, Gareth voulait l'aventure. Mais qui aurait cru que c'était dans ce train-là qu'il aurait pu connaître sa plus grande aventure ?

Qu'importe, Daryl attendait, pas vraiment préparé aux tragiques évènements, n'en n'ayant pas conscience. Tout ce qu'il voulait, là, c'est que l'autre se ramène et éjecte cet idiot de Gareth.

.

* * *

.

Maggie n'avait pas encore conscience du sacrilège que venait de commettre Gareth. Sinon, oh, pensez-vous, elle serait retournée illico à sa place pour apprendre à ce _pendejo_ comment il fallait traiter les gens avec décence et surtout, _surtout,_ ne pas leur voler leur place.

Mais pour l'instant, Maggie avait le ventre qui grognait, et elle arrivait enfin dans le wagon-bar, le numéro 4, voyait déjà l'objet de ses rêves derrière la vitrine. Enfin, l'objet de ses rêves. Un bacon-fromage qui semblait avoir servi d'éponge depuis au moins trois mille ans. Mais bon, être dans ce train, c'était comme vivre l'Apocalypse, alors elle n'allait pas faire la difficile. Surtout qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un couple attablé et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire la queue. Un couple d'obèses qui s'empiffraient un maximum de calories de peur d'en perdre. Maggie avait eu sa propre période de surpoids, elle savait ce que c'était.

Et puis, loin de la belle-mère et son père, bah fallait bien dire qu'elle se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux, peut-être trop. Trop excitée, trop précipitée, et alors qu'elle lorgnait ce bacon-fromage qui hébergeait une vie extraterrestre, elle se demandait si oui, sa fugue n'était pas un peu précipitée.

Mais Shawn et Beth comprendront, et puis ils seront soulagés, ils ne l'entendront plus s'engueuler avec son père, comme la gamine qui venait d'entrer dans le wagon, une petite blonde déjà insupportable, que son père n'arrivait pas à calmer, mais c'était quoi ces gens mal-éduqués, élever un enfant c'était pas si compliqué, mais la gamine qu'était Lizzie Samuels tenait son père d'une main de fer.

Son père, Ryan, une tablette IPad dans la main, n'avait pas le temps d'écouter Lizzie, il faisait partie de ces clients qui avaient une vie, une entreprise, des objectifs. Ryan, il était comme Philip Le Gouverneur : il devait remplir l'assiette de ses filles. Sauf que lui, il gagnait bien cinq fois sa paie, que sa maison faisait la taille de son quartier, et que Lizzie voulait désormais un poney. Parce que Lizzie était bien élevée, qu'elle faisait de l'équitation depuis son plus jeune âge, que c'était comme ça qu'on vivait chez les riches. Alors elle demandait, tempêtait, s'insurgeait, et sur sa tablette, alors que Ryan faisait mine de l'ignorer, il était déjà en train de chercher un pur-sang pas trop cher que sa fille ne montera plus d'ici un an. En attendant, Lizzie avait faim, et Ryan aussi, mais y'avait comme une gothique devant eux, qui prenait son temps, qui parlait avec l'Asiatique censé les servir. Ryan leva enfin la tête de son écran, prêt à gueuler.

Mais Maggie n'en n'avait rien à foutre, après tout le serveur, il pouvait aligner deux phrases cohérentes. Tu sais Ryan, Glenn c'est un _être humain,_ de ceux qui vivent pour eux et non pour l'argent, au contraire de toi et ta fille.

Ta fille qui semblait hypnotisée par Maggie, fixant ses vêtements de _punk_ avec ébahissement, et Ryan avait peur pour son avenir. C'est vrai quoi, ces jeunes délinquants avaient trop d'influence, il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Maggie parlait avec Glenn, qui, subjugué, bégayait et papillonnait des yeux. Maggie sourit, se pencha un peu plus sur le comptoir, tandis que Tara soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Maggie comme Glenn avaient bien besoin de chaleur humaine, deux âmes perdues dans un train qui n'était en route que depuis vingt minutes, et qui se réconfortaient avec des phrases de drague à deux balles. Parce que ça faisait du bien, de temps en temps.

« Et…et tu vas où ? » Stupide question, Glenn. Quand on prend un train pour Los Angeles, c'est pas pour Saint-Pétersbourg.

« L.A. » Rit Maggie, amusée –ennuyée ?- par la discussion. « Je pars à l'aventure. »

« Ah, l'aventure…tu rejoins quelqu'un, là-bas ? »

« Ouais, mais j'y reste pas. Je voulais m'éloigner de tout, tu vois ? La famille, les amis…Je vis dans une ferme à deux heures d'Atlanta. Mon père est très pratiquant. Ma sœur et mon frère sont…si naïfs…je ne pouvais pas rester, j'avais l'impression d'en crever, tu vois ? Il me fallait voir autre chose que des champs et des poules. »

Glenn hocha la tête, puis la baissa. C'était bizarre, parce que lui, sa seule famille c'était T-Dog, un mec qui s'occupait de p'tits vieux dans un hospice. Et T-Dog, il n'était pas naïf, mais très joyeux. Si Glenn devait partir à l'aventure, ce ne serait pas sans lui.

Alors il demanda, _t'es sûre que ça te manquera pas, après tout c'est la famille,_ mais Maggie rigola, _ça veut rien dire, la famille._

Ryan, servi par Tara, soupira face à cette jeunesse perdue, éloignant Lizzie des deux adolescents, parce qu'au moins elle, elle ne crèvera pas dans la rue ou finira pas comme ce mec à la casquette qui avait embêté une famille pour une misérable place. De toute façon les gens comme lui ne méritaient pas de prendre le train, surtout si c'était pour _partir à l'aventure_ , à l'inconnu, sans se douter que l'atterrissage risquait d'être sordide.

Un petit garçon courut soudainement, alors que l'homme de la famille citée plus haut, celui pas rasé, appelait son fils en trottinant derrière lui, par des _Carl_ aussi énervés que blasés. Lizzie les regarda passer d'un air méprisant, son manteau haute couture bien vissé sur les épaules. Quelle jeunesse, franchement.

.

* * *

.

Carl n'était pas un garçon qui restait sur place. Carl était chiant. Il disparaissait toutes les trente secondes, il désobéissait méticuleusement à chaque interdit, et en plus de ça il se plaignait de son manque de liberté. Il était en manque de fessée, oui. Mais Rick n'osait pas trop lui en vouloir, ni même le réprimander.

Bah oui, Rick était un papa poule. C'était mal, il le savait, mais fallait voir la bouille de son fils, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il ne le gâtait pas trop non plus, mais il reconnaissait qu'il était plutôt laxiste. C'était Lori qui devait s'en charger –il avait trop de responsabilités, vous comprenez. Elle l'engueulait souvent pour ça, comme elle l'avait engueulé pour cette histoire de week-end avec Shane. M'enfin, il n'avait pas trop envie d'en parler maintenant là, il voyait son fils foncer de wagon en wagon, prêt à remonter tout le train, et il avait beau l'implorer de se calmer, il était plutôt fier de son agilité. Ils dépassèrent le wagon-bar, où il aperçut la jeune punk discuter, ne se doutant pas qu'elle n'avait déjà plus de place. Enfin, il en restait une à côté du petit vieux un peu fou. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas aisément dégager le Gareth, mais il était en famille, et n'avait pas envie de faire d'histoire. Ce n'était qu'une place, après tout.

.

* * *

.

Petit-Vieux-Un-Peu-Fou souriait à l'invisible, d'ailleurs. Daryl en était sûr, l'était complètement barré. Il le lorgnait depuis déjà dix minutes quand Gareth avait fini par dire qu'il partait en mission périlleuse pour découvrir l'hostile terrain dans lequel ils étaient coincés pour les trois et quelques prochaines heures. Petit-Vieux-Un-Peu-Fou, PVUPF pour les intimes, avait sorti deux boites en plastique, avec dans l'une des légumes crus et dans l'autre de la charcuterie.

De la _charcuterie._ Daryl donnerait tout pour de la viande, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais Daryl n'avait pas d'argent, et devait se contenter de sa bouteille d'eau et d'un Mars. Donc en plus d'être bizarre, ce vieux le narguait aussi avec sa bouffe. Bon, c'était tout le wagon qui le narguait, car tout le monde s'était mis à manger en même temps, tous réglés sur la même horloge. Devant lui, la gamine bouffait son sandwich, la mère bouffait son sandwich, ce connard de Shane faisait l'amour à son sandwich tout en le fixant, et la punk allait aussi revenir les mains pleines.

'Méritaient tous de crever, tiens. C'pas comme si lui crevait de faim, hein. Merle avait prévu une super journée, la _dernière_ avec son p'tit frère, et ça commençait par une orgie d'bouffe, drogue, tabac, alcool, conneries. Avant, s'ils habitaient encore la campagne, ils seraient allés chasser. Mais en ville, ils pourrissaient, et c'était aussi ça qui poussait Daryl à partir. Pas que L.A. était mieux qu'Atlanta, mais au moins, il aurait un point de chute, la villa de Deanna Monroe, dans la banlieue d'Alexandria. Alors p'têt qu'il se fera vite jeter lorsque les Monroe prendront conscience de leurs différences d'éducation et de niveau, mais on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de tenter sa chance.

Mais qu'allait dire Merle à son réveil, en se voyant seul dans leur minable appartement ? Il ne lui avait même pas laissé un mot. C'était dégueulasse, Daryl était dégueulasse.

Il se rendit compte que PVUPF le fixait depuis déjà une longue minute et que son espionnage était réduit à néant, le faisant un peu sursauter, et il se détourna de lui.

C'est ce moment que choisit Carol pour lui proposer de partager leur repas. Sidéré, le jeune homme la fusilla du regard, ne sachant quel piège elle lui tendait là. Mais son expression craintive avait laissé place à la pitié et la douceur, et elle tendait son paquet de madeleine avec un certain plaisir.

« Prenez-en quelques-unes, on ne mangera pas tout. »

« Nan. »

« Mais vous avez faim. »

« Nan. »

Son ventre grogna si fort que même avec ses écouteurs, il l'entendit, et il vit leurs voisins de rangée se tourner vers lui avec amusement.

Soupirant longuement, son index tapotant le bord de la table, il affronta les yeux de Carol, mais celle-ci ne se démontait pas. Elle l'avait bien observé, et elle avait remarqué ce regard de tristesse et détresse qu'il portait à l'horizon. Ses grandes cernes qui trahissaient un mal-être évident, mais une étincelle farouche et sauvage ancrée au fond de ses pupilles inspirait force et santé.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

« Hé bien… »

« Vous m'connaissez pas. »

« Hé bien… » Les yeux de Daryl roulèrent dans leur orbite, et elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise. « Faisons connaissance, alors. »

« Bah moi, j'en prends une ! »

Maggie les fit sursauter, mais déjà sa main plongeait dans le paquet, remerciant chaudement la femme, avant de s'asseoir avec un soupir d'aise dans le siège.

« On t'a causé, à toi ? » L'agressa le Redneck, et la Greene se hérissa.

« Mon vieux, j'te conseille de t'calmer, où j'te jure que tu vas t'en prendre une. »

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, gamine ? T'crois j'suis d'humeur à jouer ? »

Tous les regards se braquaient sur eux, maintenant, et PVUPF ne souriait plus.

« Et il va faire quoi le paysan, hein ? »

« Et toi, p'tite conne adoratrice de Satan ? »

« Y'a un problème ? »

Ils fixèrent avec autant de colère Shane qui se tenait bien droit face à eux, les bras croisés. Tout le monde les regardait, des têtes se dressèrent au-dessus des sièges. C'était si drôle, vous voyez, et puis on s'ennuyait tellement dans ce train, si seulement le chauffeur pouvait aller plus vite, si seulement Daryl avait eu assez d'argent pour un billet d'avion, si…

« _KESSKYA ?! »_ S'écria Maggie, oubliant des mots, et le Dixon haussa un sourcil face à une telle onomatopée. « Tu crois que j'suis pas capable de m'défendre toute seule, qui m'faut forcément un mec pour ça ?! » Andréa avait beaucoup trop d'influence sur elle.

Shane, irrité, fatigué, ennuyé, décida qu'aujourd'hui on n'avait pas le droit de le faire chier. Et les cris que poussaient ces deux enfants –bah oui, le mec avait la vingtaine, pas plus- étaient encore plus insupportables qu'un Carl sur la Terre des Interdits. Donc, parce qu'il était policier, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir quelque chose dégénérer, parce qu'il aimerait bien pioncer, il fit valoir son autorité en tant que mâle alpha, voulant aussi se venger de la bousculade du Dixon.

« On se calme, jeune fille. » Lori s'approcha, l'air prête à se tirer une balle, n'en pouvant plus de ce wagon surpeuplé et de ce Shane au crâne mal rasé.

C'est vrai, quoi. Ce n'était pas parce que sa coupe était moche que tout le monde devait en payer les frais.

« Crois-moi, t'as pas envie d't'arrêter au prochain arrêt pour te r'trouver au commissariat. D'ailleurs, t'as quel âge, 16 ans ? Elle est où ton autorisation parentale pour voyager, hein ? »

« Mais pas besoin monsieur, je suis sa mère ! »

Shane fixa le vide une seconde, cligna des yeux, vit enfin la petite Carol, si discrète qu'il l'avait oublié, et Sophia, les espionnant par-dessus son livre.

« Vous. Sa mère. » Ben voyons, et lui, il était Jésus. « Vous me prenez pour un con ? »

« Jamais ! » S'épouvanta Carol, dans un couinement étranglé. Daryl lui faisait les gros yeux, tentant par tous les moyens de disparaître dans son siège. « Daryl et Maggie sont mes enfants. J'ai l'habitude, avec eux. Mais ils vont être sages, n'est-ce pas mes chéris ? »

Les deux lui jetèrent un regard mortifié mais ne répondirent pas. Shane échangea une œillade avec Lori, qui hochait négativement de la tête, l'air de lui dire de laisser tomber.

« O.K. » Bougonna-t-il en passant la main sur son crâne. « Mais je vous entends encore une fois et je vous fourre chez les flics. »

Il s'en fichait, après tout. Si la Maggie était une fugueuse et Daryl un pauvre pequenaud, ce n'était pas son problème. Il était assez préoccupé par l'humiliation qu'il allait subir avec sa famille. Il retourna à son siège, suivi de Lori, qui sentait la discussion sérieuse arriver.

Parce que c'était toujours à elle de s'en occuper. Rick évitait la confrontation au point de passer pour un lâche, même aux yeux de Lori, même de lors leurs disputes effroyables. Mais comme elle aimait son mari, et qu'elle appréciait Shane, elle s'acquittait de cette tâche avec soin, parce que Shane le valait bien.

« Bon, explique-moi ce qu'il y a. »

« Pff ! » Et vas-y que je te repasse la main sur mon crâne et que je te regarde mal, comme si je détenais le secret de la création du monde... « Tu peux pas comprendre. » Ben voyons ! « Ma famille me déteste, et je déteste ma famille. » C'était d'un compliqué, mon Dieu… « Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est m'humilier. Je n'ai pas de copine, oh mais regardez la parfaite petite famille Grimes, comment notre bon vieux Shane peut-il autant la parasiter… »

Il continua ainsi quelques secondes de plus, sous l'œil affectueux de Lori. Elle avait l'habitude, l'amitié Grimes-Walsh n'était pas idyllique non plus. Elle le savait, Shane souffrait de sa solitude et du bonheur parfait de sa famille. Elle s'était énervée contre Rick lorsque celui-ci, enchanté et naïf, pensait bien faire en acceptant une telle invitation. Elle aimait son mari, mais parfois, il était con. Elle-même souffrait de la parfaite attitude de ce dernier, elle comprenait Shane.

« Tu sais quoi ? On va bien s'amuser, chez tes parents. »

« Ouais, ça c'est sûr. »

« Non… Ecoute-moi. » Elle se pencha un peu vers lui, l'idée brûlant dans ses yeux rieurs. « On n'a qu'à gâcher cette réunion de famille. »

« Et comment ? »

« Eh bien, il nous reste encore trois heures pour y réfléchir…mais tu sais, je suis une mère au foyer, qui n'a pas fait d'études pour s'occuper de son fils…Je n'ai qu'à accentuer ce rôle jusqu'à ses plus profonds préjugés. Faire l'ignorante et l'idiote, véritable citadine qui porte des talons à la campagne, qui n'a aucune culture générale… »

Elle se renfonça dans son siège, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Shane la considéra longuement, un peu moins fâché contre la Terre entière.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« Tu es aussi mon ami, Shane. Et puis, ce serait une bonne occasion de rigoler. Sans compter Carl, je suis déjà certaine qu'il enchaînera bêtise sur bêtise ! » Termina-t-elle en grimaçant, faisant ricaner son ami. « D'ailleurs ils en mettent du temps pour aller aux toilettes… »

« Laisse tomber, quand j'ai vu Carl partir comme une flèche, j'ai vite compris que ce qui l'intéressait, c'était se dégourdir les jambes en allant le plus loin possible. »

Mais Rick se présenta soudainement à eux, un peu essoufflé, et se plaignant de son fils hyperactif. Ils se mirent à rire franchement de son apparition au timing parfait, et il fronça les sourcils, lassé qu'on se foute encore de sa gueule, assurant qu'il l'avait vraiment disputé. Tu parles, Lori était prête à parier sa vie qu'il n'avait que suivi de loin leur garçon, sans oser l'arrêter. Il était beaucoup trop papa poule, son mari.

.

* * *

.

« Bonjour messieurs-dames, voilà je me présente, je m'appelle Jésus, j'ai 26 ans, et je cherche quelque âme charitable pour me payer mon repas ce soir, ou un café… »

Daryl soupira. Mais c'était la saison des péquenauds allumés ou quoi ? Il regarda le jeune brun, _Jésus,_ en se demandant ce qu'il foutait là, comment il avait pu passer les contrôleurs. Et pourquoi il était dans _son_ wagon à lui. Entre PVUPF qui racontait quelque connerie à un gosse, Carol qui semblait attendre le moment propice pour se suicider, et un mec comme…Jésus, il était servi.

Mais en plus de tout ça, y'avait Sophia. _Sophia._ La gamine s'ennuyait terriblement au bout d'une heure, et elle avait décidé de jouer. Sauf que Carol, après quelques parties de _bataille corse,_ s'était tournée vers le paysage, l'air soudainement très triste. Alors, très naturellement, l'enfant avait demandé à Maggie de participer, et au bout d'une longue minute, l'adolescente avait accepté. Dixon voyait bien l'effort que ça lui demandait.

Il aurait pu être tranquille. Il avait mangé des madeleines, Maggie avait même consenti à partager son paquet de chips, et il avait donné à la gamine son Mars. Il écoutait le nouvel album des _Walkers,_ intitulé _The Walking Dead,_ un groupe de hard qui cartonnait à l'échelle mondiale. Il somnolait, personne ne le faisait –trop- chier…

…sauf Maggie qui avait décidé de ne rien, mais _strictement_ rien comprendre aux règles du jeu. Sérieux. Elle était foutrement conne, ce n'était pas possible. Même lui, sans les écouter et les yeux mi-clos, avait compris. Alors il avait ouvert plus grand ses paupières, sidéré par Maggie, qui ne faisait aucun effort pour apprendre. Carol fixait toujours l'horizon, perdue dans ses pensées.  
C'était pourtant si simple, fallait juste taper sur la table lorsque la bonne carte sortait du jeu…

Sophia avait fini par remarquer son manège. Et, dans sa saloperie de naïveté de gosse, elle lui avait dit : _tu joues ?_

Il avait eu l'impression que le convoi entier s'était arrêté de respirer. Même PVUPF les fixait d'un air inquiet. Son expression était inédite, pour sûr. Et Carol espérait de ses grands yeux innocents qu'il participe au bonheur d'un instant de sa fille.

 _Foutue,_ s'était-il dit en hochant la tête et se préparant à jouer, _ma réputation est foutue._ Il espérait vraiment que Gareth était loin d'ici, à l'extrême avant du train, priant pour qu'il n'assiste jamais à la scène. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers PVUPF qui parlait au gosse Grimes de sa montre, se demandant où étaient ses parents. C'est vrai, quoi. L'était pas net, ce vieux.

.

* * *

.

Mais PVUPF avait un nom, oui oui. Il s'appelait Dale Horvath et il n'était pas fou, du tout. Ni même un peu dans la lune, c'était un homme extrêmement lucide qui avait une vie encore bien remplie. Daryl ne le savait pas, mais c'était un des producteurs des _Walkers,_ qui aurait pu aisément lui filer des places de concert gratuitement s'il n'était pas autant animé par les préjugés. Et Dale s'était trouvé comme ami ce bon petit Carl, que ses parents surveillaient de loin avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il était gentil, ce papy, et puis il avait le mérite de faire tenir Carl _assis._ Les deux s'entendaient si bien que Carl prévoyait déjà de le revoir. Dale s'enthousiasmait avec lui, se rappelant les amitiés éphémères d'enfants. Jésus passa devant lui, et il lui donna un billet de cinq dollars, l'appelant mon brave. Jésus le remercia un bon millier de fois, se décidant enfin à passer à un autre wagon, mais fut arrêté à la porte par des contrôleurs, aussi surpris que lui.

.

* * *

.

Dawn était quelqu'un de bien. Elle était intelligente. Perspicace, douée, alerte et surtout, _in-tran-si-geante._ C'était une qualité essentielle dans son métier, celui de contrôleur de train Amtrak. Elle dirigeait son équipe depuis deux ans, maintenant. Elle en était fière, bien que le jeune Noah et cet allumé d'Axel gâchait le tableau, mais bon, il lui restait toujours le grand et dissuasif Oscar ainsi que l'intelligent et froid Eugène. Et quand toute sa petite troupe rencontra le pauvre Jésus, ce fut comme une révélation. Lui, pas de billet ni d'argent en poche –ah si, cinq dollars-, pour sûr, c'était un déviant qui venait squatter les rails de la compagnie. Mais ça ne passera pas comme ça, alors _sortez votre titre de transport, s'il-vous-plait monsieur._ Jésus rougit et blanchit, donnant un bien étrange tableau, et ouvrit grand les yeux, ne sachant apparemment pas mentir. Dawn soupira, Eugène commençait déjà à énumérer droits et devoirs du voyageur, comme s'il était flic. _Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous,_ termina-t-il le visage impassible, tentant là une plaisanterie que personne ne décela sous son masque imperturbable. Jésus leva les mains en l'air, les posa sur sa tête et se tourna par réflexe, et Axel eut un rire étranglé. Mais, alors que Dawn s'approchait de lui, il se mit à sprinter droit devant lui, et était déjà passé à un autre wagon lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se produire.

 _Votre attention s'il-vous-plait, le train marquera son premier arrêt d'ici deux minutes, je répète le train marquera son premier arrêt à New-Orléans dans deux minutes. La pause sera effective dès l'entrée en gare et sera de quinze minutes. Et ceux qui ne sont pas contents d'un arrêt aussi long n'auront qu'à ronger leur frein._

« Enfoiré de fils de pute. » Grommela Daryl en jetant un regard meurtrier aux haut-parleurs. « Il croit qu'il a tout son temps, lui ? Il ose faire de l'humour en plus ? » Les contrôleurs passèrent en trombe dans leur compartiment, et il ricana. « C'est ça, bande de cons, courrez après un mec qui s'appelle Jésus et qui de toute façon payera jamais c't'amende… »

« Cigarette. Je veux une cigarette. » Gémissait Maggie en ignorant les autres.

« Qui sait, il f'ra p'têt un miracle, hein. » Répondit Daryl. « Genre changer son amende en bon d'réduction, j'sais pas. »

« Donne-moi une cigarette. »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'avoir l'âge de fumer, Maggie… »

Maggie répondit par un grognement, et Carol coula un regard doux sur sa personne. Daryl était vraiment loin des préjugés qu'elle avait eu sur lui, et le comprenait depuis qu'il jouait avec sa fille, dévoilant une certaine tendresse qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé de lui. Une heure qu'elle le connaissait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'un millier d'années étaient passées. Il avait échangé sa place avec Maggie, et celle-ci dorénavant en face d'elle discutait de tout et rien sans cet éclat rebelle dans ses prunelles. Sophia riait beaucoup des blagues de Daryl, qui lui-même souriait aux piques de Maggie. Décidément, malgré la terreur, elle appréciait de plus en plus le voyage.

« Ni même l'âge de voyager… » Railla Daryl sans les regarder. « Raaaah mais t'es une sournoise ! » S'écria-t-il en perdant la manche suivante.

« Arrête de parler et concentre-toi ! » Ordonna Sophia, s'amusant comme une folle.

« Ouais ben arrête de tricher hein, crois pas que j'te vois pas, hein… »

Carol se détourna d'eux pour revenir à Maggie, sa voix douce caressant la jeune fille.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, ma chérie ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que… » Gênée, l'adolescente se tortilla, fixant le train entrer en gare. « Il fallait que je parte. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah…j'en avais marre ? »

« De quoi ? »

Soupir, regard de travers, et Daryl qui se croyait discret à tendre son oreille ainsi…

« Du silence. J'en pouvais plus, de ce silence. Des prières à l'Eglise, de la douceur naïve de ma famille… C'est tellement ennuyant, la vie de fermier ! Et moi, je voulais évoluer. Découvrir le Sud, voir la mer, grandir. Ma famille…ils ne sont pas comme moi. On peut plus vivre ensemble. Il fallait absolument que je quitte cette vie. »

« Ouais, bah c'est que t'es stupide. J'aurais b'coup aimé vivre dans l'silence, moi. »

Elles se tournèrent vers Daryl, qui continuait de jouer tout en leur parlant.

« Pourquoi, tu fuis quoi, toi ? »

« Qui te dit qu'je fuis ? »

Défense bien vaine face aux expressions pince-sans-rire des trois personnes face à lui. Il renifla, bougea un peu ses jambes, chuchota quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« C'juste que moi, j'vis dans l'bruit en permanence. C'pas vraiment calme, chez moi, et c'est…usant. »

Silence, arrêt du train. Déjà, la silhouette débraillée de Jésus passait en trombe devant la vitre, sur le quai, vite suivi par l'armée de contrôleurs hurlant au voleur. Les gens se levèrent, certains emportèrent toutes leurs affaires.

« On n'a qu'à s'inscrire à l'émission _On a échangé nos parents_ , histoire de voir comment c'est chez l'autre. » Railla Maggie, faisant sourire Carol.

« J'ai pas d'parents. »

Ah. Bon, Maggie en était sûre maintenant, elle savait parfaitement mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« J'ai qu'un frère. » Continua le jeune homme, les yeux dans le vague. Elles s'étaient toutes les trois figées, sentant qu'il se dévoilait beaucoup avec quelques phrases. « Et demain, il va en taule. Et moi, j'peux plus vivre chez moi. J'ai d'la famille, à L.A. Ils pensent faire quequ'chose d'bien en m'accueillant, du coup j'pense pioncer chez eux l'temps d'trouver un truc à faire et m'payer ma piaule. »

Un truc à faire, c'était dealer, ou voler, ou revendre, ou n'importe quoi d'illégal qui lui assurerait une vie un minimum décente. _L'illégalité, c'est toujours mieux payé qu'un job de diplômés_ , disait Merle. Ne voulant plus être le centre d'attention, et n'ayant plus personne pour gêner le passage, il se leva, dégagea brusquement son blouson de cuir du siège de Maggie, lui grognant qu'il consentirait p'têt à lui filer une clope si elle bougeait son cul sans mot dire. Carol assura qu'elle gardera leurs affaires, et ils sortirent en vitesse, se disputant pour des broutilles.

« Maman, est-ce que papa va venir nous rejoindre ? »

« Oh, Sophia. » Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras, pour oublier le froid qui serrait son cœur. « On fera tout pour qu'il ne nous retrouve jamais. »

« Mais il va être très fâché… »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne reviendra pas. »

« Dites, madame, il est passé où, mon copain ? » Elle leva les yeux vers Gareth, accompagné d'un jeune Noir qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Oh, il est parti fumer une cigarette. »

« Ah…Ecoutez, vous pourriez lui dire que moi, je m'arrête là ? Bob va m'héberger quelques jours, je viens de le rencontrer. Que Daryl s'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours son numéro, je l'appellerai d'ici quelques temps ! »

Gareth était ainsi. Il n'avait pas de foyer parce que le monde lui suffisait amplement comme toit. Il voyage d'Etat en Etat au gré de sa carte bancaire, toujours cachée sur lui. C'était un véritable aventurier des temps modernes.

Carol accepta, se doutant bien que Daryl n'en avait certainement rien à faire, et Gareth sortit, bras dessus bras dessous avec son ami de l'instant, Bob.

 _._

* * *

 _._

« Putain, j'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais ! »

« On n'est pas encore au terminus. »

« Achève-moi, Tara. » Rosita était affalée sur l'une des seules tables du wagon-bar, alors que Glenn réapprovisionnait leurs stocks. « J'ai plus la force, je te jure. En plus j'ai un bleu à l'épaule à cause d'un crétin qui m'a poussé sans s'excuser. Putain, on devrait arrêter les gens comme lui et les coucher sur les rails en attendant l'prochain train. »

« Au fait Rosy, t'as vu Jésus ? »

Rosita haussa un sourcil, l'air de se demander quelle sorte de blague était en train de lui faire Tara.

« Mais tu sais, ce mec qui fait tous les wagons en mendiant… »

« On a un mendiant dans le train qui s'appelle Jésus. D'accord, très bien. Maintenant ma journée est complète. »

Glenn tapota son épaule avec compassion, et elle se mit à gémir, les bras ballants et la joue collée contre la table.

« Au moins, t'es pas plantée derrière ce stupide comptoir à servir des gens avec pour seule envie d'enfoncer des canettes dans leur c... »

« Ah parce que tu veux ramasser leurs cochonneries, toi ? D'ailleurs vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de leur vendre de la bouffe ? C'est à cause de vous que j'ai tant de travail ! »

« Les gens peuvent être odieux, mais il faut savoir être plus intelligents qu'eux. »

Gabriel Stokes se tenait face à eux avec un sourire bienveillant, sa Bible dans la main. Rosita grogna, car elle devait décoller sa peau de la table pour le voir, et Glenn lui offrit un salut curieux.

« Bonjour à vous, les jeunes. Je suis venu vous acheter une bouteille d'eau. Mais si ce n'est pas le bon moment… »

« Non, ça ne nous embête pas ! » L'Asiatique ignora le regard de Tara signifiant que si, c'était le mauvais moment, surtout qu'ils étaient en pause, et il lui donna la première bouteille à portée de main. « Tenez, c'est gratuit. »

« Oh, non ! Je veux payer comme les autres ! » Et sur cette bonne parole, il planta son billet dans la paume du vendeur, fier de lui. « Et gardez la monnaie ! » Aaah, il était quelqu'un de bien, Gabriel. Il se le disait souvent à lui-même.

Rosita le tchipa silencieusement, fronça le nez lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

« Et gardez la monnaie ! » Le singea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tous les mêmes, je vous jure ! »

Tara comme Glenn se gardèrent de lui dire qu'il avait été le seul un tant soit peu poli et généreux, voyant bien que la jeune femme avait besoin de soutien. Tara lui apporta un café et Glenn s'empara d'une boite de gâteaux avant de venir s'attabler avec elle. Plus que cinq minutes de pause…

« Sinon, elle te plaît, Maggie ? »

Rosita ouvre grand les yeux, soudainement très lucide, _mais c'est qui, Maggie,_ oubliant que la voyageuse n'était là que pour un aller simple, mais ils s'ennuyaient dans ce train, ils s'oubliaient en se faisant des films.

Bien sûr que oui, Maggie lui plaisait. Mais Glenn n'était pas naïf, il sait qu'il ne la connaîtra jamais vraiment, qu'il n'y aura plus un regard ni une parole, qu'une fois son sandwich avalé, il sera oublié. Mais c'était stimulant, d'espérer.

« Moi c'est le Gouverneur qui m'excite. » Lâcha Rosita en faisant éclater de rire ses compagnons, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter. « Ses immenses cernes, son regard froid et mort comme celui d'un poisson, son odeur dégueulasse de tabac….Grrr. »

Elle les accompagna dans leur hilarité soudaine, imitant un tigre qui promenait ses doigts sur Tara.

« Non mais vous vous croyez où, là ? À la foire aux cons ? »

Ils eurent un petit cri de terreur, attirant l'hilarité du nouvel arrivant.

« Morgan Jones ! » S'indigna Rosita en portant la main sur son cœur. « Comment oses-tu ? »

« Comment ? Je te rappelle que je suis ton patron. Et que si tu veux un job pour l'été prochain, t'as intérêt à retourner bosser fissa. »

Morgan sortit de l'ombre, le regard terrible, et ses trois employés le regardèrent avec peur. Mais il finit par sourire, _j'plaisante voyons,_ et ils soupirèrent de soulagement, _t'es bête, hein._

Voilà. Morgan. C'était pour ça que Glenn revenait à chaque vacance avec joie, malgré son boulot de merde. Parce que Morgan inspirait une telle confiance en soi et autrui que quelques minutes passées avec lui valait bien deux heures de son calvaire.

Il se joignit à leur table, tirant sa chaise avec ces manières précieuses, comme si tout avait une valeur, à ses yeux. C'était peut-être parce qu'il faisait de l'aïkido qu'il avait un tel état d'esprit - en tous cas, Glenn l'adorait. Morgan voyait la richesse et le sacré en lui. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être un être humain, pas une ombre peinant à joindre les deux bouts.

« Allez, les enfants. » Sa voix douce transporta les trois employés, qui se levèrent et débarrassèrent le tout en souriant. « Il est temps d'y retourner, maintenant. » Un peu de baume au cœur et de paix, voilà ce qu'apportait Jones.

Glenn serra sa main en lui demandant de l'attendre au terminus, qu'il avait encore un tas de choses à lui raconter. Morgan sourit, Morgan rit, Morgan promit un verre à chacun s'ils survivaient à ce voyage.

Ah ! S'il avait su, ce pauvre Jones n'aurait pas payé que le verre, mais bien le baril de bière. Ils vont le mériter, après tout. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.


	2. Tchou-Tchou

Vous savez ce qui m'a le plus choqué dans ce chapitre ? Quand j'ai voulu vérifier les origines de Jon Berthal aka Shane, hé bah j'ai pu constater qu'il a bien du sang russe alors que moi, ça me paraissait pas crédible quand je l'ai écrit. J'étais sur le cul et ça m'a fait rire. Bref.

La blague de Maggie liée au titre est à _**Innocens**_ _,_ dont l'humour finira par me tuer. Le " _faire l'amour à la caméra"_ est une expression **d'** _ **Eponyme**_ _ **Anonyme**_ _._ Les deux écrivent des fics géniales, et il faut aller les lire, voilà. Enjoy.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Ludovico Einaudi – Run_

 _._

 _« Elle est un peu malade, alors du coup, j'ai préféré la laisser à la maison, si ça ne te dérange pas… »_

« Non non Michonne, t'as bien fait ! » Blake soupira, se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Sa Penny, malade, et lui si loin d'elle… « Elle a quoi, de la fièvre ? »

 _« Oui, et elle tousse. Je lui ai donné du sirop et du Tylenol, elle dort mais… »_

« Mais ? »

 _« J'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas. Tu sais, moi et les enfants… »_

« Michonne, de toutes les serveuses des Etats-Unis, je ne vois que toi capable de t'occuper correctement de ma fille. »

 _« C'est gentil, Phil. T'es un homme bien, tu le sais ? »_

« Arrête, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir ! » Elle rit, et lui aussi. C'est promis, elle le rappellera au réveil de la petite, et si par chance le train était arrêté, il pourra lui parler.

On frappa à la porte de la cabine, et Caesar Martinez entra, un autre conducteur. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, tous deux se connaissant depuis longtemps. Il allait faire la suite du voyage avec lui, quelle bonne surprise ! Pile au bon moment, il est déjà temps de repartir, après ce troisième arrêt interminable.

.

* * *

.

« C'est totalement stupide. Prend ce chargeur et appelle ton frère. »

« Nan. »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je te découpe en petits morceaux et je te jette par-dessus la fenêtre, là-maintenant-tout-de-suite. »

Daryl haussa un sourcil d'un air blasé, se grattant le menton en imaginant Maggie tenter de le découper. C'était pas pour dire, mais c'était vraiment une menace en l'air, ça. Sérieux. Il faisait deux fois son poids, et même s'il n'était pas très grand, il doutait vraiment qu'une fermière de son gabarit puisse lui faire du mal.

Mais l'adolescente lui tendait impérieusement son chargeur, prête à en découdre. Elle lui mettait littéralement sous le nez, rentrant une des branches dans sa narine d'un mouvement violent. Daryl sursauta et eut un petit cri scandalisé, tandis que les Peletier éclataient de rire.

« Mais je vais te tuer, espèce de petite conne ! » Dit-il en la repoussant du pied, mais elle continuait d'essayer d'enfoncer ce foutu chargeur dans tous ses orifices visibles.

Shane se retourna déjà vers eux, les fusillant du regard, prêt à sortir une nouvelle fois sa plaque et se servir de sa virilité pour calmer le jeu.

« Les enfants ! » Gronda innocemment Carol, les lèvres tremblantes d'hilarité. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vous ai élevé ! »

« Ouais bah t'aurais dû faire adopter Maggie, parce qu'elle est insupportable ! » Grogna Daryl en la repoussant brutalement. Maggie baissa la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Petite, Beth m'enfonçait toujours des trucs dans le nez. Je détestais ça. Maintenant, elle me dénonce et me surveille. »

« Ah, et donc tu t'es dit qu'imiter ta sœur c'tait mature ? »

« Ça va, tu vas t'en remettre ! »

« Nan mais depuis tout à l'heure t'arrête pas d'dire à quel point elle est chiante, mais tu te comportes comme elle, espèce d'idiote. »

« Elle faisait toujours tout pour que je fasse attention à elle. J'étais son modèle, j'étais la grande… »

Daryl se renfrogna. Et Merle, était-il son modèle ? Il avait envie d'hurler que non, jamais, mais en vérité, il l'admirait. Parce que Merle ne se laissait pas faire par la vie, qu'il avait un caractère de chien mais il ne laissait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de sa route –sauf la case prison, inévitablement. Daryl admirait Merle autant qu'il le désespérait.

« Dites, Carol. » Celle-ci lui offre un sourire avenant, l'encourageant à demander. « Vous fuyez quoi, vous ? »

« M…Mais…Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je fuis, moi ? »

« Allons, Carol. » Tempéra Maggie, plus sérieuse. « Vous avez peur, on le voit bien. »

« Ma maman n'a pas peur ! » Sophia se cacha derrière son livre lorsque tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. « C'est juste que papa était méchant. »

« Sophia, voyons ! » Rit Carol d'un air apeuré. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma chérie, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on part ! »

Mais trop tard. Carol rougit, et Daryl serra ses poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il le savait, mais l'entendre le révulsait. Maggie ouvrit grand sa bouche, _mais vous avez bien raison de fuir,_ se rappelant qu'elle-même n'avait finalement pas de vraie raison de s'en aller.

C'est alors que l'autre petit garçon du wagon s'approcha de leur emplacement, un peu timide, un jeu de cartes dans les mains, _dis, tu veux jouer avec moi et Dale ?_ Et Sophia approuva, bien contente de ne plus être seule au milieu d'adultes et de sa mère qui mentait. Il restait bien une place, à côté de Dale, et Carl la guida jusqu'à lui tout en se présentant.

« Bonjour, monsieur ! » Dit-elle face au vieux qui lui offrit un doux sourire. « Moi, c'est Sophia ! »

« Eh bien, enchanté, Sophia, je m'appelle Dale. Tu sais jouer au _Crazy Eight_? »

Carol détourna les yeux de sa fille et fuit les regards des deux jeunes face à elle.

« Vous savez où aller ? » Finit par demander Maggie, très mal à l'aise, tandis que Daryl se rongeait les ongles.

« Bien sûr, oui. »

« Mes amis à L.A. sont avocats. Si vous avez besoin… »

« C'est gentil mais ça va aller. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi. » Répliqua Carol sur un ton plus acide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais elle avait honte d'être si faible face à eux.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu es quand même en fugue, à traverser tout le pays seulement pour t'amuser, alors que depuis déjà deux heures tu nous parles de ta famille parfaite. »

Daryl, déjà bien immobile, se figea si bien qu'il crut qu'il ne pourra plus jamais se détendre. Carol avait haussé le ton, les yeux humides, rouge de fureur ou honte il ne savait dire.

« Tu as une sœur qui t'adore, un père ouvert et pacifique, une belle-mère aimante et douce. Tu sais le nombre de personnes qui rêve d'avoir une vie comme la tienne ? Et Daryl, hein ? Son frère va en prison, et tout ce qu'il espère, c'est que ça ne le détruira pas trop ! Mais toi…toi… »

Elle se tût, les yeux fixant la table, et elle se leva brusquement. Sans attendre de réponse, elle franchit le couloir rapidement, percutant Lori qui revenait d'elle-ne-savait où. Celle-ci regarda son mari puis Carol, avant de se décider à la suivre, Rick souriant discrètement. Sa femme avait bon cœur, putain. Maggie, toujours choquée, croisa les pupilles haineuses du Dixon, qui n'avait pas aimé qu'on se serve de lui pour un plaidoyer aussi pathétique. Seulement, Carol avait raison, et il ne supportait pas l'expression perdue de cette idiote de Greene. Celle-ci se leva aussi, prenant la direction opposée à Carol, vers le wagon-bar, et passa devant un Rick qui lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux.

« Tu comptes le laisser toute sa vie avec Petit-Vieux-Un-Peu-Fou ton fils ou quoi ? »

« Pardon ? » Rick pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils face à Shane. Celui-ci avait remis sa casquette sur sa tête et semblait vouloir disparaitre sous sa petite table tant il était affalé.

« Bah oui. PVUPF. C'est le petit surnom que je lui ai trouvé au fil du voyage. Il me tape sur le système, je n'arrête pas de l'écouter parler avec Carl. »

« Ah. »

« Il lui parle d'armes à feu, de paix dans l'monde, d'ses souvenirs… »

« Tu peux aller discuter avec eux si tu veux. »

« Va te faire. » Et sur ce, il se détourna et abattit sur son visage son blouson, mais Rick soupira et le lui enleva. « Je vais te tuer si tu continues, tu le sais ça ? »

« On doit discuter, toi et moi. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ta famille. »

« Oh putain… » Shane reprit son blouson, et se l'enfonça sur la tête. « J'essaye de les oublier, là, alors fait un effort ! »

Mais Rick lui jeta un regard intransigeant, lui arrachant la pensée qu'il pouvait être plus autoritaire avec son meilleur ami que son fils. Le Shérif pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant un peu les paupières.

« Wow. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton regard. A croire que tu veux faire l'amour à une caméra*. T'intensifies au max ton regard, et je déteste ça. »

« L'amour…à la caméra ? »

Shane haussa les épaules et passa la main sur sa tête. Rick soupira et se frotta les yeux. La discussion s'annonçait bien.

.

* * *

.

« Madame ? Tout va bien ? »

Carol se retourna vers Lori, essuyant ses larmes avec honte.

« Oui, oui…Je voudrais juste être tranquille. »

Mais étrangement, Lori ne se détourna pas. Elle n'avait pas envie, et sentait que la femme en face d'elle, un peu plus âgée, avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Elle était très solidaire avec les femmes, elle pouvait sentir quand ces dernières attendaient une aide quelconque. Ici, tout à l'arrière du train, il n'y avait pas un chat pour faire attention à Carol, juste elle et la baie vitrée.

« Vous avez déjà rêvé de vous enfuir à l'autre bout du monde ? »

Question un peu stupide, c'était un peu le rêve de n'importe qui. Qu'importe, Lori s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras, observant le désert défiler devant elles.

« Bien sûr, et je l'ai fait. »

Carol se tourna vers Lori, curieuse. La femme lui offrit un sourire aimable, et continua.

« Mes parents sont européens, Finlandais, plus précisément. Et ils sont riches, très riches. Petite, j'étais danseuse, j'apprenais le piano et le chant, j'allais être parfaite. Et puis, lors d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis, j'ai rencontré Shane puis Rick. J'avais intégré l'American Ballet Théâtre, j'aspirais à devenir une étoile. Mais je suis tombée enceinte de mon petit Carl, j'ai pris quelques kilos en trop… »

Carol chercha les kilos en trop, mais ne les trouvant pas, elle se reconcentra sur la discussion.

« ...Ma famille m'a répudiée. Ce n'était pas la vie d'une, je cite, _catin vulgaire des classes populaires,_ qui m'attendait. Ils m'ont fait du chantage, avant ça, puis m'ont simplement coupé les vivres et m'ont tourné le dos lorsqu'ils ont compris que je n'avorterais pas. Rick, lui, m'a épousé. Un jour, je suis retournée les voir, dans cet immense manoir où j'avais grandi, Carl n'ayant pas un an. Ils ne m'ont même pas ouvert. »

Elle s'était approchée, jusqu'à ce que leurs coudes se frôlent, sans la regarder.

« Je les avais trahis, vous comprenez. Ils avaient misé toute leur réputation sur moi. Ils m'aimaient, d'une certaine façon. Je ne leur en veux pas, enfin plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai détesté cette vie jusqu'au jour où ils m'ont oublié. J'avais beau tout avoir, l'argent, la gloire, l'amour de mes parents quand j'étais enfant, des gens qui me comprenaient…ce n'est pas pour autant que ça me correspondait. Ce n'était pas moi. Et je l'ai enfin compris en épousant Rick… Ce rejet a été une libération. »

La plus vieille la fixa un long moment, ne comprenant pas l'étrange sourire sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

« Vous êtes une idiote. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers la vitre, les mains serrées sur sa veste. « Vous devriez leur en vouloir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la colère aide à surmonter tout ça, même après. La colère fait disparaitre les regrets et les remords. »

« On n'a pas besoin de la colère si on est vraiment délivré. L'êtes-vous ? » Lori ne savait même plus de quoi elles parlaient, mais le mal pesant sur les épaules de Carol était suffisant. Elle avait déjà vu des femmes battues, elle savait ce que c'était dès le premier regard.

Carol qui, l'espace d'un instant, avait le regard dur et froid. Ravagé, aussi. Presque déjà mort. Un long moment passa avant que Carol ne se décide à répondre.

« Non. Jamais. J'aurai beau traversé la Terre, ça ne me quittera pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta Lori, de plus en plus curieuse.

« Parce que j'ai tué mon mari. » Sa voix avait eu un raté, et la moitié de sa phrase disparut dans un gémissement éreinté, mais néanmoins libéré.

« Quoi ? »

« Enfin…je crois. Je lui ai fichu un coup sur le crâne, et il s'est cogné au coin de la table, il ne bougeait plus…le coup est parti tout seul…je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai pris ma fille, j'ai acheté deux billets, et… »

Et elle se mit à pleurer devant une Lori dont les bras ballaient contre sa taille, complètement choquée.

« Je voulais plus qu'il me touche, je ne voulais plus qu'il touche à Sophia, je ne pouvais pas le laisser nous tuer, il aurait fini par le faire, mais je ne veux pas aller en prison, je… C'est la colère qui a sauvé ma fille, en abattant cette casserole sur son crâne. La colère me sauvera, mais…» Elle se tût, éclatant véritablement en sanglots, avant de se réfugier dans les bras d'une Lori statufiée.

.

* * *

.

« Shane, réponds à ma question. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

Le policier fixa son supérieur avec colère, alors que Rick commençait tout juste à s'énerver. Des deux, c'était toujours lui le plus calme, le plus passif. Shane comme Lori se plaignaient de passer pour les méchants à chaque conflit, mais Rick devait bien être le gentil flic, et l'intermédiaire à chaque fois. Il y avait toujours eu des tensions au sein de leur famille un peu étrange aux yeux des autres, et Rick savait que sans son calme et tact à toute épreuve, beaucoup de choses auraient dérapé. Shane était sanguin, et dans leur boulot, ça pouvait être autant un atout qu'un poids.

« Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je les supportais pas. On n'a pas la même philosophie, eux et moi. Eux, c'est des pédants hyper-laxistes, des _rouges,_ des marxistes qui comprennent pas pourquoi j'suis un tyran au service de ce sale gouvernement capitaliste, qui pensent que mon boulot n'est juste qu'oppression et noirceur, alors qu'y sont jamais sortis d'leur campagne, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'aller célébrer leur Marx dans des casinos et des bars de Los Angeles. »

« Putain ça m'étonnera toujours que tu sois russe. T'as la tête d'un hispanique. »

« Bordel. » Soupira Shane en se passant les deux mains sur la tête, menaçant de faire exploser de rire Rick. « Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule cinq minutes ? »

Le Shérif ne répondit pas, se recomposant un visage sérieux sous le regard peu avenant de son ami.

« Bon, j'imagine qu'il est temps que je te parle de ce que j'avais prévu, moi, pour ce week-end. »

Shane plissa les paupières, aussi curieux que méfiant, se demandant pourquoi le ton du brun était soudainement plus léger.

Rick, c'était son meilleur ami depuis une éternité. Ils étaient devenus flics parce qu'au-delà de leurs conneries habituelles (là-dessus, ils ressemblaient un peu aux Dixon, avec cependant plus de retenue), ils avaient cette même envie d'offrir à leur entourage stabilité et confiance. C'était eux qui, à leurs épreuves de Terminale, étaient montés sur le toit de leur lycée avec des enceintes pour diffuser un morceau de rock cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. Eux qui avaient au collège libéré les souris du département scientifique en se proclamant révolutionnaires (ça c'était la faute de Shane, mais il disait que fallait voir ça avec ses parents, qui les avaient ensuite félicité). Eux à la réunion des alcooliques anonymes plus torchés que jamais, eux qui faisaient parfois peur aux gamins du quartier pour les tenir à l'écart des problèmes de la rue, eux qui se faisaient un devoir de protéger tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils étaient des gardiens de la paix dans l'âme, même si Shane était plus prompt à la colère et la rancœur.

Et cette étrange lueur qui venait de naître dans les yeux de son meilleur ami l'étonna, parce qu'il sentait le plan foireux arriver.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je me disais juste que c'était la bonne occasion pour baptiser Carl. »

Shane, choqué, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Rick lui balança un regard signifiant _tu t'y attendais pas, hein,_ et il hocha négativement de la tête.

« Non non, Lori va nous tuer, déjà, et en plus je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur et ma propre famille –ils seront TOUS là- va nous prévoir des trucs, donc… »

« Donc il nous faudra riposter. »

« C'est pas la bonne occasion, il est trop jeune. »

« Justement, c'est à cet âge-là qu'on en profite le plus et qu'on en garde un meilleur souvenir. Ecoute, on avait promis de faire ça avec le premier qui aurait un enfant, et Carl a déjà huit ans. C'est le moment ou jamais, et j'ai même pris _le_ sac. »

Il se leva et prit un petit sac noir dans le petit placard au-dessus de leurs sièges, tandis que Shane se redressait, vraiment surpris. Lentement, Rick posa le sac sur la petite table, et Shane s'approcha avec une certaine peur et excitation.

Rick l'ouvrit sous ses yeux ébahis, et dévoila un petit carnet en cuir bien abimé, ainsi qu'une multitude d'objets.

« Le Carnet de la Dépravation…tu l'as encore ? » Chuchota-t-il en le feuilletant. « Merde, j'pensais que Lori l'avait jeté…t'es allé le chercher dans la poubelle, hein ? Putain, chaque fois qu'on se bourrait vraiment, on prenait l'temps de remplir ce truc de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête… »

« On a même fait une page pour les conneries à faire avec nos gosses, au cas où on serait devenus trop vieux pour innover. »

« Putain, oui ! On s'était même posé des questions auxquelles on devrait répondre des années plus tard ! »

« Ouais, j'ai vu, et j'crois que les Shane et Rick d'avant doivent être déçus de ce qu'on est devenus. »

Enchanté, un peu ému face à un tel souvenir, Shane retrouva le sourire. Bon Dieu, il était même prêt à filer un ticket resto à Jésus, tiens. Il y avait des boules puantes, des bonbonnes de peinture –mais comment avait-il passé les douanes ?-, et des tas de choses qu'ils avaient gardé au fur et à mesure des années pour l'occasion. Carl allait adorer.

« Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« J'attendais le bon moment. C'était censé être une surprise pour tout le monde. »

« T'es vraiment con. »

« Merci. » Rick lui offrit un clin d'œil puis décida de _faire l'amour à la caméra_ pour le taquiner, le faisant rire.

N'empêche, Rick et Lori s'étaient vachement bien trouvés, selon Shane. Et il avait du cul d'avoir de tels amis.

.

* * *

.

Lori revint s'assoir un peu plus tard, légèrement bouleversée par l'étrange conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Carol. La femme lui plaisait, elle sentait même qu'elles pourraient être amies, si elle acceptait l'aide de son mari. Elle l'avait consolé et laissé là-bas le temps pour elle de reprendre ses esprits, et son mari embrassa furtivement sa tempe. Shane, lui, farfouillait la valise à la recherche de pétards, prêt à faire péter le manoir de ses parents, heureux de voir que les Grimes étaient volontaires pour tout gâcher avec lui. C'était sa famille qui sera humiliée, pour une fois.

Carl et Sophia se présentèrent à eux au même moment, demandant à ce qu'on les accompagne aux toilettes, ceux du wagon étant occupés. Soupirant et sentant qu'il allait encore devoir courir pour les garder à l'œil, Rick obtempéra, et Lori lui souhaita bonne chance.

« Hé ! » Dit Shane en relevant soudainement la tête. « Elle s'appelle comment, ta mère ? 'Faudrait pas qu'elle s'inquiète en revenant. »

« Elle s'appelle Carol, et moi c'est Sophia monsieur ! » Répondit l'enfant avant de suivre Carl vers l'avant du train.

« Je t'ai pas demandé comment toi tu t'appelais. » Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe, avant de se prendre un coup de coude réprobateur de Lori.

.

* * *

.

 _Tic-tac,_ faisait la montre du Gouverneur. _Tic-tac,_ faisait aussi la Mort, qui rit bien fort lorsque les rails tremblèrent.

Aah, ce pauvre et las Philip, n'en finissait plus de ces voies ferrées infinies qui lui brûlaient la rétine. Des voies tellement semblables, traversées d'années en années par des milliers de voyages toujours plus loin de sa fille. Une autre heure passa, et son ennui n'en n'était que plus mortel.

Philip était fatigué, mais ça, vous le saviez mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, lui, c'est qu'il n'était pas sur la bonne voie, par mégarde et par mauvaise manipulation des rails. Et il n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte, le pauvre ! En moins d'une dizaine de secondes, à l'horizon, un train coupait son chemin, chargé de charbon. Alors qu'il tentait de se réveiller en se donnant de petites claques, son train à lui fonçait sur l'autre. Il perdit quelques misérables mais précieuses secondes à ça, et lorsqu'il actionna le frein, c'était déjà trop tard.

.

* * *

.

Daryl avait d'abord cru être dans un rêve. En un instant, la gravité avait cessé d'exister, et il s'était senti être soulevé.

Rosita ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait soudainement volé, elle qui marchait calmement entre les rangs, plus qu'énervée par ce voyage éreintant.

Lori vit pourtant cette barre de fer aussi grande qu'elle foncer sur sa personne, mais c'était si irréaliste et rapide qu'elle n'eut pas conscience du danger.

Jésus était aux toilettes lorsque la cabine se ratatina sur lui. Le pauvre, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Toujours aussi heureux d'avoir semé les contrôleurs, il s'apprêtait à fêter sa victoire lorsque sa tête avait violemment percuté le plafond, chose plutôt étrange. N'était-ce pas son sang, coulant sur ses yeux ?

Abraham sentit plus qu'il ne vit le bout de son wagon s'écraser contre celui de devant, tandis que la tôle se froissait comme du papier.

Lizzie rit lorsque son père se jeta sur elle, le trouvant un peu stupide, ne comprenant pas son expression de pure terreur, et soudainement, elle ne vit plus rien.

Carl aimait beaucoup courir. Il se sentait voler, parfois –et c'était exactement la même sensation, sauf qu'il volait vraiment. Comme si une force extérieure semblait vouloir l'aplatir contre un siège défoncé devant lui.

Jim et Jacqui, un couple de quarantenaire voyageant innocemment, assistèrent, impuissants, à l'incendie qui se déclencha dans le wagon devant le leur.

Gabriel lisait sa Bible lorsque celle-ci gicla de sang. C'était bizarre, ce bout de fer qui chatouillait son cou il n'était pas là, une seconde avant…

Rick en était sûr, il était dans une machine à laver. Ce n'était pas possible autrement, parce que le wagon était secoué dans tous les sens, que des membres se brisaient et se démembraient, que son cerveau implosait, que son visage était noyé par le sang, et qu'il ne voyait plus Carl, son tendre Carl…

Shane n'avait pas eu le temps de penser ou comprendre, sa tête avait touché avec brutalité l'accoudoir face à lui.

Carol pensa à Sofia. Sofia pensa à Carol. L'une cherchait encore innocemment sa fille –l'autre se disait qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais la revoir.

Maggie riait avec Glenn lorsque les vitres explosèrent, et elle sentit les Griffes de l'Enfer venir la tâter.

Morgan et Tara étaient à une baie vitrée lorsqu'ils virent le train en face arriver. Une seconde à peine, où ils assistèrent à l'entassement des wagons, leur déraillement, et après…

A une vitesse pareille, tout se pliait comme un rien. L'incident fut si soudain, si terrifiant que personne ne pouvait être préparé à une telle chose. A une vitesse pareille, il ne restait que peu de survivants.

.

* * *

.

Shane fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Son cerveau clignota, s'alluma, et décida de se restaurer tranquillement. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties, l'était quand même secoué, le Shane. Lentement, difficilement, Cerveau-Shane reprit pied et se hissa hors de l'inconscience.

La première chose qu'il aperçut, ce fut son pied. En vrac, déchiré de part en part. Il s'était dit qu'il était un peu dans la merde, que ça allait être difficile d'être présentable. Le train s'était encore arrêté, en plus. Et dorénavant le sol était le plafond.

La deuxième chose qu'il vit fut des gouttes de sang venant d'au-dessus de lui. Il comprit que le wagon s'était complètement renversé, même si ça restait incompréhensible. Enfin, on ne quittait pas des rails comme ça…

Sauf que le sang provenait de quelqu'un –Lori, plus exactement. Toujours assise, avec des éclats de verre partout dans sa chair, et une barre de fer profondément enfoncée dans l'épaule qui la maintenait sur son siège.

Lori, étrangement, n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à son siège, se sentant lentement tomber, la barre déchirant méticuleusement sa peau. Les dents serrées, les yeux exorbités, elle cherchait la signification de ce qu'il venait de se passer, pour savoir à quel moment précis ça avait merdé.

« Lori…Lori ! »

Oh, il devenait ennuyant, Shane. Bah oui Lori. Qui d'autre ? Quoique…Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle foutait là, la tête en bas. Shane se releva de ce qui fut un jour leur baie vitrée, tenta de la décrocher. Mais Lori n'étant pas un vulgaire portemanteau, elle hurla de douleur.

« ME TOUCHE PAS ! » S'égosilla-t-elle. « Me touche surtout pas. »

« Lori. Si tu restes comme ça, tu vas perdre ton bras. »

La blessure était telle qu'il était déjà perdu, le bras. Mais ça, Shane ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Il posa son pied au sol, cria face à sa propre stupidité. Ses doigts de pieds étaient tordus et écrasés, sa chaussure avait carrément disparu. Mais s'il posait uniquement le talon, il pouvait boitiller.

Il chercha des yeux de quoi la détacher, pendant qu'elle gémissait, et peu à peu, ce fut tout le wagon qui s'ébranla dans des lamentations tragiques. Partout, des gens saignaient et hurlaient, lui déchirant l'âme. Il atteignit le siège de Daryl, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux exorbités. _Tu peux te lever,_ demanda le plus âgé, _est-ce que t'es encore en vie,_ continua-t-il face à l'absence de réaction. Daryl cligna des yeux, chuchota qu'il n'en savait rien, qu'il allait rester quelques instants là pour réfléchir, méditer tranquillement, s'poser. Shane finit par l'ignorer, et aida le vieux Dale qui, indemne, était en état de choc, répétant que sa montre s'était arrêtée, qu'il fallait la réparer, et qu'il voulait retrouver son chapeau. Mais Lori criait, _Shaaaane,_ alors il retourna vers elle, suivi de Dale, hoquetant d'effroi.

Daryl se leva finalement, un immense bleu au niveau des côtes et la respiration sifflante. La vision floue, il s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait pour marcher, et s'avança jusqu'à Lori, ignorant les autres et le sang qui se répandait par litres dans le compartiment.

« Vous deux, maintenez-là contre le siège, et tenez-là fermement ! »

Dale et Daryl s'approchèrent, obéissant sans vraiment comprendre, tandis que Lori implorait, pleurait et priait. Mais Shane répétait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle allait se vider de son sang, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Ils comptèrent, Daryl chuchotant à Lori de fermer les yeux, les mains plaquées sous ses aisselles, tandis que Dale la retenait par le ventre et les jambes. Shane s'empara de la barre de fer, tira, déchira la chair et l'âme de la pauvre femme, mais la libéra de son piège infernal. Elle chuta dans les bras des hommes, ayant perdu connaissance, et Shane s'empressa de presser un chiffon contre sa blessure. Daryl, complètement éveillé, prit ce qui lui reste de chemise pour en faire un premier garrot avec le chiffon de Shane, tentant de réveiller par petites claques Lori.

.

* * *

.

Carl ouvrit brusquement les yeux, toussant très fort. Il ne vit rien les premières secondes, paniquant et hurlant, sa voix se répercutant avec celles des autres qui agonisaient dans le wagon. Il finit par discerner un rayon de lumière face à lui, éclairant une main portant une belle montre, celle de son père.

« Papa ? Papa ! »

Mais il ne répondait pas. D'ailleurs, à part sa main, il ne voyait rien. Il était enseveli sous des décombres, de la tôle et un tas de choses qu'il ne pouvait discerner. Le wagon s'était flétri comme un vieux fruit, se pliant sous le choc, et il semblait s'être déchiré en glissant sur le sol. C'était le cinquième wagon, et le sixième était même en partie monté par-dessus le sien, pliant un peu plus le plafond, qui avait fini par céder. Il ne savait comment, mais il s'était retrouvé au milieu de tout ce fouillis sans être vraiment blessé, mis à part au niveau des mains et du cou par différents éclats de verre et métaux. Il discerna aussi à sa droite, à côté de la main de son père, la fille qui les accompagnait. Sophia, oui, c'était son nom. Sophia qui pleurait et l'observait de ses grands yeux effrayés.

« Hé. » Chuchota-t-il en se tortillant pour se dégager. « Dis, tu m'entends ? Sophia ? »

Hochement de tête à peine perceptible, chuchotement glacé qui le fit frissonner.

« J'ai mal aux jambes. »

« T'as beaucoup mal ? »

« Je sais pas. Je crois que j'ai mal. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je crois que je ne les sens pas. »

« Tu peux bouger ? »

« Non. »

« Et mon papa, tu peux le toucher ? Mon papa va nous sortir de là. »

Sophia gémit, tendit le bras, et Carl vit enfin son pull blanc se gorger de sang au niveau de sa taille, là où il ne pouvait plus voir son corps. Elle put attraper la main, et appela le Grimes enseveli.

« Monsieur Grimes, vous m'entendez ? Vous pouvez nous aider monsieur ? Au secours ! »

Il ne se passa rien les premières secondes. Puis, la main se crispa autour de celle de Sophia, lui arrachant un petit hoquet de douleur, et Carl s'écria de joie.

« Tiens bon papa ! Lève-toi ! Tu peux le faire ! »

Mais seule la main bougea, continua de tordre celle de la blonde, avant de la relâcher. _Je suis en vie, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis là, Carl, je ne t'abandonne pas._ Carl ne savait pas si c'était ça le message, mais il y trouva la force de se dégager véritablement, et ramener ses jambes sous sa poitrine.

« Je vais aller chercher du secours pour toi et mon papa, d'accord Sophia ? »

« Non ! » S'égosilla-t-elle. « Ne me laisse pas là ! »

Il s'approcha lentement, murmurant des _chh chh_ pour l'apaiser, et il prit son visage entre ses paumes, effaçant ses larmes.

« Il faut que je trouve nos mamans pour venir vous aider. Tu dois être forte ! Comme un adulte ! Mon papa dit toujours qu'on a tous quelque chose à faire dans notre vie, qu'on a un travail à accomplir. Mon travail à moi c'est d'avertir nos mamans du danger. Et ton travail à toi, c'est de veiller sur mon papa. D'accord ? C'est très très important pour moi. Tu veux bien, dis ? Promis, je reviens très vite. »

Elle acquiesça sans mot dire, terrorisée et en proie à une souffrance hystérique, mais il remit sa main dans celle de son père, qui s'en empara faiblement.

« Papa ? Il faut que tu prennes soin de Sophia jusqu'à mon retour, d'accord ? »

Comme seule réponse, la main appuya deux fois, et il hocha la tête, déglutissant avec difficulté. Il s'enfonça dans l'espèce de petit trou un peu plus loin, rampant vers la lumière, croisant une femme qui l'empoigna en l'implorant de l'aider, la poitrine écrasée par un amas de débris, à peine en vie. Il se dégagea en pleurant, ignorant ses murmures suppliants, remonta jusqu'au bout, et il sortit de wagon, tremblant.

Le soleil lui agressa les yeux, le dardant de son regard véhément, et il chancela, toussant en sentant une fumée s'éprendre de son nez. Il leva la tête, et aperçut, deux wagons plus loin, des flammes dévorer le bout du train avec avidité. Et, debout quelques mètres plus loin, face au quatrième wagon éventré, Lizzie hurlant au désert silencieux, le visage trop sec pour pleurer, son manteau en lambeaux, richesse éparpillée et oubliée.

.

* * *

.

Jacqui secoua son mari si fort qu'il en claqua des dents, avant d'ouvrir les yeux en criant.

« Jim ! Jim, lève-toi, _vite !_ »

La fumée obstruait déjà sa gorge, mais Jacqui n'était pas une femme qui se laissait mourir facilement. Jim dégagea les valises qui lui étaient tombés dessus, regarda autour de lui deux autres personnes se lever, aussi surprises et stupides que lui. Un homme arriva droit sur eux, portant les loques de l'uniforme d'Amtrak, secouant le plus de gens possibles, hurlant qu'il fallait fuir. Jim se leva sans comprendre, poussée par sa femme qui lui intimait de presser un tissu contre sa bouche. Bientôt, il entendit les cris sourds de tout un train, lui retournant les tripes, et il fixa, statufié, le feu commencer à s'amouracher de leur wagon, juste derrière…

« Sortez ! Sortez tous ! » Morgan Jones poussa le couple qui venait de se lever, les flammes lui brûlant la nuque.

Morgan saignait du nez et celui-ci semblait s'être enfoncé dans son visage tant il était abîmé, et son œil gauche n'était désormais plus qu'une immense boursouflure rouge violacée. Il était avec une enfant, juste avant, la petite Lizzie, qui hurlait à son père de se réveiller, et qu'il avait fait sortir en première. Il imaginait très bien l'impact : le premier wagon avait été réduit en cendres, le deuxième ne ressemblait plus à rien et avait pris feu, le troisième avait entraîné les autres dans le déraillement. Morgan avait appris ça durant sa formation : à une vitesse pareille, peu survivaient dans les premiers wagons. Et s'il n'y avait personne pour éteindre l'incendie…

Il gardait son sang-froid, pourtant. Il avait de la chance d'être encore en vie –pas comme Tara, qu'il avait dû abandonner à son sort.

Tara était quelqu'un de bien. Douce, avec le rire facile, et qui s'était trouvé comme meilleur ami Eugene Porter, un contrôleur. Elle ne le voyait pas souvent, mais c'était ainsi que leur relation fonctionnait, entre les nombreuses piques qu'ils pouvaient s'envoyer. Eugene n'était pas très causant, ni même vraiment vivant –et Morgan avait la sensation qu'il allait mourir sans Tara. Car Eugene sans Tara, c'est comme Morgan sans Douane : invivable.

Et Rosita ? Glenn ? Martinez et le Gouverneur ? Qui allait les aider ou les pleurer ?

Il se remit enfin à respirer, observant le désert du Texas. Ils devaient être au Texas, leur dernier arrêt étant El Paso, et qu'ils n'étaient reparti que depuis peu. Il regarda autour de lui, observant les survivants se rassembler, bloqua sur l'incendie qui ne cessait de s'étendre. Un grand roux l'aborda, le secouant comme prunier en été.

« ..Eau ! Où on peut trouver de l'eau ?! »

Morgan papillonnait des yeux, balbutiait, mais Abraham Ford ne le laissait pas répondre. Il avait les bras en sang mais ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Jacqui s'approcha, essayant de le calmer, mais il la repoussa avec violence, faisant intervenir Jim. Mais avant même que celui-ci ne rapplique, Morgan appuya ses doigts sur l'épaule musclée du soldat, qui se dégagea en criant.

« Restez calme, nom de Dieu ! » Hurla-t-il. « On ne peut pas éteindre le feu. Par contre, il y a des dizaines de vies dans les autres wagons, et eux ont besoin de nous ! » Termina-t-il en pointant du doigt le reste du train en piteux état. Le cinquième wagon avait disparu entre les deux autres, et n'était désormais long que d'une dizaine de mètres.

Abraham s'ébroua, ouvrit grand les yeux, se donna trois claques, avant d'assurer qu'il était prêt à aider. Tous, une dizaine des quatre premiers wagons, regardaient à présent Morgan comme s'il était le messie. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Jésus, pourtant sorti du train à la Nouvelle-Orléans, vagir comme un veau en fixant l'ampleur du désastre.

Morgan ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Des tas de gens attendaient son aide.

« Rentrez dans les wagons et faites sortir le plus de monde possible. Récupérez aussi les trousses de soin si vous le pouvez, et amenez-le tout à au moins vingt mètres, c'est compris ? Toi ! » Clama-t-il en s'approchant de Jésus. « Viens avec moi ! Tu ne me quittes pas un instant, tu fais tout ce que je dis, c'est clair ? Vous, le militaire ! »

« Ford, monsieur. »

« Essayez de sortir les gens ensevelis, trouvez d'autres gros bras avec vous. »

« Pas besoin, je suis amplement suffisant ! »

« Vous, le couple ! »

« Jim ! Et ma femme Jacqui. »

« Courez de wagon en wagon et prévenez haut et fort de l'incendie. Ne vous arrêtez pas avant d'avoir fait tout le convoi ! Ceux qui pourront vous suivre aideront les autres. J'ai besoin que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici. »

.

* * *

.

« Monsieur Grimes ? Vous êtes réveillé ? »

La main serra la sienne, faiblement. Trop, peut-être. Sophia renifla, espéra et s'effraya. Parce que si le papa de Carl mourrait, elle sera seule. Et l'odeur étrange commençait à lui griller les poils du nez, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux, déjà bien nombreuses. Manquant de place, elles churent et s'écrasèrent, parcourant sa peau comme une caresse. Oh, elle aimerait tant que sa mère lui caresse le visage ! Une dernière fois, pour son dernier soupir. Mais elle n'avait qu'une main, avec elle, et elle s'entêta à lui parler.

« Parce qu'il faut que vous restez éveillé. C'est ce que ma maman dit toujours quand il arrive quelque chose comme ça. Je n'aime pas quand ma maman dort. Elle dort souvent, parce qu'elle dit que quand papa l'aime, bah c'est trop fort. Mon papa il aime trop ma maman vous savez ? C'est pour ça qu'elle s'endort, après. Dans le salon, la cuisine, le couloir…là où papa l'a aimé. Papa, il n'est pas très gentil. Mais il doit aimer ma maman, non ? C'est ce qu'elle dit tout le temps. Mais si j'ai plus ma maman, je veux pas rester avec papa. Parce qu'après, c'est moi qu'il va aimer trop fort. Ça lui arrive, vous savez ? Ça se voit sur mon corps. Mais maman me soigne si bien avec ses sourires que moi, j'ai pas mal. Mais elle, si. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait partir. »

Rick serra sa main au fil de son récit, comme un encouragement. Elle lui occupait l'esprit, elle le maintenait en vie, malgré sa propre douleur, comme maman. Quand Carol pleurait, Sophia ravalait ses propres larmes et séchait les siennes. Le papa de Carl avait besoin d'elle, comme sa mère.

« On allait rejoindre ma cousine Enid à Los Angeles. Elle a déjà la trentaine, et elle est prête à nous héberger. Maman dit qu'elle ne peut pas survivre à l'amour de papa. Moi, ça m'arrange un peu, parce que…parce que… »

Elle ferma les yeux, prise peu à peu par l'inconscience. Elle aimerait tant que le père de Carl se relève, ou que Carl lui-même vienne enfin la hisser hors de l'enfer. Ses jambes, son dos la faisaient tant souffrir, à croire qu'elle était morte.

Pitié, faîtes que Carl revienne à temps. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup jusque-là. La main de Rick ne lâchait pas la sienne, comme une promesse.

« On va s'en sortir, vous le savez, Monsieur Grimes ? Ma maman va venir me chercher, elle vient toujours. Et Carl a promis, aussi. Ils vont venir. »

.

* * *

.

Shane s'activait pour sauver la vie de Lori lorsque Daryl aperçut Maggie sortir de ce qu'il restait du wagon trois, ensanglantée des pieds à la tête et noire de suie. Il était au sol, son immense bleu virant au violet foncé, tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus sifflante.

« Daryl ! » Hurla-t-elle en voulant courir vers lui, mais elle tomba. Elle regarda ses jambes, se releva, puis retomba à nouveau. « DARYL ! » Mais il n'a plus la force de se lever, c'était à elle de se bouger.

Alors, rassemblant force et courage, elle rampa quelques mètres, prit de longues inspirations, s'éloignant de la fumée et du feu conséquent. Elle finit par se relever, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Daryl non plus, parce que s'il le faisait, il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre. A côté, Shane hurlait et tentait de sauver Lori, il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne, alors que Rick et Carl avaient besoin d'elle, et lui aussi par la même.

Maggie s'écroula une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, elle était là. Daryl soupira, tandis que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » S'écria Dale, valsant entre Daryl et Lori. « Il faut que je retrouve mon chapeau. Mon chapeau, c'est très important, ça. »

« Il a... Il a… » Paniqua Maggie, observant la marque sous la peau du Dixon s'étendre lentement. « C'est une hémorragie interne ! »

« Mon Dieu, le feu… Et mon chapeau, c'était celui de mon père, comme ma montre…»

« Dale bordel ! Aide-moi enfoiré ! Lori, ouvre les yeux, allez, c'pas l'moment de dormir, t'entends ? »

« Mon père. Mon père saigne les animaux pour les aider. Il faut saigner Daryl. Il me faut un…un… » Elle se leva, inspecta les alentours, fouilla dans les débris du wagon et revint avec la trousse de secours qui avait valsé avec les valises, et y trouva une seringue.

Daryl, voyant là sa mort prochaine, s'effraya et se débattit, mais Maggie ne se laissait pas faire.

« Je dois le faire ! _Je dois le faire !_ »

Mais Daryl, malgré ses lèvres bleues et son manque d'oxygène, secoua la tête en signe de négation. Maggie se rappela lorsque Beth était tombée de l'arbre derrière la maison, et que son père devait lui faire des sutures. Comme elle paniquait, il l'avait faite rire, piquant ainsi le premier point, et le reste était allé tout seul.

Faire rire Daryl, voilà ce qui lui laissera le temps. Elle attrapa sa tête à deux mains, le forçant à s'immobiliser et la fixer.

« C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui s'appelle Petit-Train-Qui-Siffle-Dans-La-Prairie-Où-de Grands-Oiseaux-S'envo-bref. Il n'aimait pas son nom. Alors il alla changer de nom. Et la dame de l'état civil lui dit alors : « quel serait votre nouveau nom ? » l'homme dit : Tchou-Tchou. »

Daryl resta un instant glacé, papillonnant des yeux, et elle profita de ces quelques secondes pour l'ouvrir de haut en bas. Un sang épais s'écoula lentement, et la douleur et quelques secondes passées, la poitrine de Daryl expira un nouveau souffle. Il se laissa retomber, inspirant de longues goulées d'air pendant que le sang coulait. Un groupe les atteignit enfin, et un homme du train prit la parole.

« Bonjour, je suis Morgan, j'ai besoin de vous pour dégager... » Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit les deux au sol. « Jim ! On a besoin de toi ! »

Celui-ci apparut quelques secondes plus tard, couvert de sang et l'adrénaline débordant de sa pupille, se précipitant sur la femme, une autre trousse de secours avec lui.

« Vous êtes infirmier ? » Demanda Maggie en sortant les compresses pour Daryl, qui lui serrait la main d'appréhension.

« _Assistant_ -infirmier. » Corrigea-t-il sèchement. « Elle a besoin d'anticoagulants. »

« Vous en avez, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? » Shane avait la voix qui cassait tant il était inquiet. Dire qu'il ne savait toujours pas où étaient Rick et Carl, ni dans quel état il allait bien les retrouver…

Morgan s'approcha, et s'empara fermement par l'épaule, et ses yeux tombèrent face au T-shirt orné de l'insigne de la Police.

« Vous ! Vous êtes flic, non ? J'ai besoin de vous pour sortir les survivants d'ici ! »

« Lori a besoin que je reste avec elle, je peux pas… »

« Non ! Ce dont a besoin votre femme, c'est de cet homme-là. » Répliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt Jim qui s'occupait de la blessée. « Et _moi,_ je ne pourrais rien faire sans vous. Aidez-moi à faire votre boulot ! »

Son boulot, oui, bien sûr. Shane savait que Morgan avait raison, alors il essuya ses yeux et se releva. C'est à ce moment que Lori ouvrit les siens, droit sur lui, et il se rassit tout aussi vite.

« Shane, où sont…où… »

« Je sais pas, Lori. Je suis désolé, si tu savais comme… »

« Trouve-les ! Trouve mon fils et mon mari, je t'en prie, Shane ! »

« Madame, calmez-vous ! »

« Allons-y, monsieur. Allez ! »

« …j'le f'rai Lori, c'est promis. Quoiqu'il arrive. »

Maggie observa Shane disparaitre avec les autres hommes, tandis que Daryl gémissait.

« Ta blague…c'était de la merde… »

« Cette blague t'as sauvé la vie, alors ferme-là. » Dit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix, décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter le saignement.

Les lèvres du Dixon avaient repris des couleurs, et son bleu se faisait moins sombre. Sa respiration était toujours sifflante, mais il allait s'en sortir. Jim lui demanda de l'aide pour stopper l'afflux de sang de la blessure de Lori, et il attacha tout autour de son épaule un Tee-shirt déchiré, plaquant ainsi son bras contre son torse, pour resserrer au mieux les bords de la plaie. Lori ne pouvait pas bouger ses doigts ni même lever un tant soit peu le bras, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle pouvait le perdre. C'était son bras, quand même. Il était plus fort que ça.

Une fois cela fait, Maggie se tourna vers Daryl, qui tentait de se redresser, et soudainement, elle sentit le choc remonter ses entrailles et s'enfuir par sa bouche. Daryl l'observa vomir sans gêne, lui tapant le dos en lui assurant que ça allait passer, mais ce n'était qu'une longue minute plus tard qu'elle put enfin se reprendre.

« Glenn…Glenn était sur moi, quand je me suis réveillée. Mais il avait les yeux grands ouverts, il ne me voyait pas. » Daryl dû s'approcher pour mieux l'entendre, ses cheveux mi-longs cachant ses yeux. « Il était mort, et il était sur moi. »

Elle se tût, juste le temps d'entendre le feu faire craquer la tôle des wagons, avant de se mettre à pleurer.

.

* * *

.

« Hé, toi ! Arrête d'hurler comme ça ! »

Lizzie ne voyait même pas Carl, tant elle avait peur. L'homme noir qui était avec elle, où était-il ? Que lui restait-il, sans son père ni son manteau plein de richesse ? Qui, pour vivre encore, dans ce train en flammes ?

Carl n'abandonna pas. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il prit Lizzie par les épaules, et hurla plus fort qu'elle, jusqu'à s'en briser l'âme, jusqu'à ce que le feu soit asséché d'air par son souffle, jusqu'à ce que la fille ceda. La chaleur heurtait sa peau, une chaleur hystérique, comme Lizzie, en proie aux larmes.

« Il faut que tu viennes avec moi ! »

« Mon père…mon père ! »

Le sien aussi, mourrait dans ce train. Du moins, pas tout à fait. Pas tant que Sophia veillait sur Rick. Mais le Temps, insolent et capricieux, pouvait tout aussi bien s'emparer des deux pour les donner à Dame Mort, peu incline lorsqu'il s'agissait de compromis.

« Tu peux pas rester là ! »

« Je le laisserai pas tout seul ! Il a besoin de moi ! »

Carl ne l'écouta pas, l'éloignant lentement de Sire Feu, qui, d'une gloutonnerie fiévreuse, noyait les âmes des victimes dans sa fumée. Elle eut beau le repousser, tenter de revenir, il ne lui laissait ni choix ni répit, la tirant vers le groupe de survivants qui se faisait plus grand. C'est là que devait être sa mère, Shane, et puis Dale. Shane les aidera, Shane les sauvera. C'était son parrain, son oncle presque, son deuxième père, celui qui protégeait sa vie quand Rick n'était pas là. Shane sauvera papa, il en était sûr.

Mais Lizzie finit par se détacher, se libérer, et hurler, encore et toujours. Mais en silence, car ses cordes vocales ne supporteront pas tant de souffrances, fallait pas déconner, les larmes n'avaient qu'à s'en charger. Carl aurait voulu être plus fort, et l'aider. Mais Sophia et Papa n'attendaient que lui, il ne pouvait les faire plus languir. Alors il se détourna, lui promit de revenir, et se mit à courir, de toutes ses forces vers le groupe d'hommes aussi perdus que lui. Il regarda les visages enfumés et ensanglantés, cherchant un familier, et son cœur manqua de s'écrouler dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit une Lori plus qu'affaiblie. Il se précipita sur sa mère, mon Dieu elle était en vie, et elle l'accueillit du mieux qu'elle le put au creux de son bras maigre et valide.

« Maman ! » Il avait tant à lui dire, et il n'avait que ce mot-là à la bouche.

« Oh Seigneur, Carl, mon chéri, mon petit homme, tu es là, t'es vivant, oh Seigneur, Seigneur… » Lori pleurait autant de joie que de tristesse, parce que Carl n'était pas avec Rick, et qu'elle envisageait le pire. « Ton père... »

« Il est coincé avec Sophia, j'ai besoin de toi ! » Carl fixait avec terreur le bras en écharpe de sa mère, et la pâleur de son visage. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle puisse se lever. « Il faut le dire à Shane ! »

Mais Shane était parti depuis déjà de longues minutes sauver les autres. Jim s'occupait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa femme des blessés, mais ils agonisaient tous. Personne pour l'aider.

Elle se releva difficilement, jetant avec inquiétude un œil aux flammes qui continuaient de s'étendre. Le quatrième wagon commençait à libérer des flammes hautes. Daryl et Maggie étaient plus loin, aussi épuisé l'un que l'autre, et semble-t-il pas d'attaque pour une nouvelle escapade.

« Emmène-moi vers ton père, allez. » Chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'il l'épaulait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans voir Maggie qui la fixait curieusement.

« Ils vont où, à ton avis ? »

« Où est Carol ? Et Sophia ? »

« On devrait aller les aider. Enfin, je devrais. Toi, reste ici. J'ai beau avoir mis trois gros pansements, ça tiendra pas longtemps. »

Daryl fronça les sourcils et se leva brusquement, un air de défi déformant les traits de son visage. Mais il tangua, et manqua de s'écrouler si Maggie ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Pas question que je te laisse seule ! » Gronda-t-il, et elle eut un pitoyable sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas venir. Et moi, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. J'ai que quelques coupures çà et là, alors… »

« Mais… »

« La ferme ! » Elle l'immobilisa au sol, et il devint un peu plus pâle. « On a tous un boulot à faire, O.K. ? Et le tien, c'est de rester en vie ! Alors tu vas m'attendre ici, fermer ta gueule, et veiller sur les autres blessés ! »

Ses prunelles affrontèrent durement celles du Dixon, qui finit par abdiquer, voyant bien que ça lui tenait à cœur. Elle hocha la tête aussi, embrassa furtivement son front, avant de se lever pour aider les autres. Daryl attendit qu'elle fût assez loin pour se lever, plus lentement cette fois-ci, et suivit Lori et son fils. Abraham, qui déposait tout juste une jeune femme sur le sol, laissa Jim la prendre en charge pour poser ses yeux sur le Dixon qui titubait jusqu'à l'incendie. Fronçant les sourcils, il se décida à l'imiter, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

.

* * *

.

Lori ne voyait pas clair, pas plus qu'elle ne respirait correctement. Mais elle sentait la vie de son mari battre faiblement sous l'amas de métal et diverses choses –personnes ?- qui composaient avant le wagon. Elle avait beau crier son nom, il ne répondait pas. Et elle paniqua, trembla, manqua de faillir si ce n'était son Rick, là, qui tentait d'éviter une danse avec la mort.

Sophia ouvrit les yeux en entendant crier, la gorge irritée. Depuis quelques minutes, une fumée se frayait un chemin dans son trou, l'asphyxiant peu à peu. La lumière avait disparu, et elle se sentait terriblement seule. N'ayant pas la force de parler, elle caressa la peau de la main, qui tressautait de temps en temps. Elle en était sûre, ce n'était qu'un réflexe. Rick n'était pas vivant.

« …phia ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, trop faible pour exprimer sa surprise. La voix semblait venir des entrailles de la Terre, tant elle était rauque et sourde. Elle cachait sa bouche et son nez dans son autre main, n'arrivant plus à déterminer le réel de l'imaginaire.

« Ça va aller, maintenant. Maman est avec toi. »

Elle eut un frisson, et elle referma les yeux en pleurant silencieusement. Elle était folle, parce que c'était la voix de Carol qu'elle entendait, alors que c'était la main de Rick qu'elle tenait. Main qui avait arrêté de tressauter, et pendait lamentablement dans la sienne. Elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant, car elle tenait chacune de ses promesses. Rick ne restera pas seul, en attendant Carl.

« Maman, arrête ! »

Mais Lori ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Elle s'acharnait à déblayer ce qu'elle pouvait, et ce n'était pas beaucoup. Mais avec une main, on fait ce qu'on peut, et avec une carrure comme la sienne, c'était pire. Elle maudissait toujours un peu plus Shane et Morgan, qui avaient abandonné les premiers wagons pour les derniers, là où il y aura le plus de survivants. Elle détestait la logique. Elle détestait les trains, elle détestait son mari, elle…

Elle tomba, sa peau râpa contre quelque chose qu'elle ne vit pas, et cria. Une flaque de sang gouttait depuis ses hanches, sa blessure ne cessant de la vider. Carl avait reculé sous la chaleur du feu, et Lori y avait perdu ses sourcils et quelques cheveux. Mais elle se releva et continua, hystérique, sachant bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Carl se faire dévorer par les flammes, mais c'était l'homme de sa vie, en dessous.

Quelqu'un la poussa. Alors qu'elle allait gueuler contre ce connard qui l'empêchait de sauver son mari, Abraham attrapa les débris avant de les jeter derrière lui sans se soucier de savoir qui pouvait y être. Lori contempla, stupéfaite, le grand roux tout en muscles se frayer un chemin jusqu'au corps de Rick, aidé par Daryl, qui saignait des lèvres tant il se les mordait du fait de sa souffrance, ses pansements presque noir de sang. Ils se battirent ainsi de longues minutes, toussant et s'arrêtant par intermittence pour tenter de respirer, exceptée Lori qui refusait d'arrêter.

Enfin, une fois un dernier siège retiré, le visage du Grimes apparut à la lumière, et Lori sentit le poids du monde s'enlever de ses épaules, si vite qu'elle tangua. Et tout ce sang, à ses pieds, était-ce le sien ou…

« Il a l'air vivant ! Mais y'a que sa main qui est dans le bon sens ! »

« Comment ça, dans le bon sens ? »

« Il est tout retourné. » Daryl vit enfin Sophia, qui le fixait sans avoir la force de lui parler. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et alors qu'Abraham dégageait Rick, il se pencha sur l'enfant, qui ne pouvait être extirpée aussi facilement.

« Tu m'as trouvée… » Chuchota-t-elle les yeux mi-clos, alors que Lori s'écroulait contre la structure en miettes. « Tu es revenu. » Carl hocha la tête, pleurant de concert avec sa mère, alors qu'Abraham hissait Rick sur son dos. « Je ne l'ai pas lâché… »

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, et Daryl lui donna des petites claques, souleva un peu le tas qui la coinçait, fixant ses cuisses aplaties et rouges. A l'intérieur, certaines veines avaient explosé, et son cœur manqua d'imploser.

.

* * *

.

Jésus dégagea une dernière plaque de métal, aidé de Shane, et il vit enfin le visage de la femme qui gémissait dessous. La poitrine écrasée, les yeux exorbités, Carol contempla ses sauveurs avec ébahissement. Des heures, des années entières passées dans le noir, avant de pouvoir enfin admirer la lumière. Cet homme, celui qui mendiait dans son wagon, venait de lui sauver la vie. On la tira, et tout pour elle était comme un rêve, sa peau crissant sur le verre de la baie vitrée, le temps s'était figé, aussi mort d'inquiétude qu'elle. Si Carol était en vie, qu'en était-il de Sophia ? Elle avait peur que sa survie n'altère celle de sa fille. Sophia était tout. Sophia devait déjà survivre à ses parents, Dieu ne pouvait-il pas la sauver du train ?

Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. C'est pourquoi elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Shane s'acharnait à lui faire un massage cardiaque, ni pourquoi Jésus s'était soudainement mis à pleurer, comme pour relâcher toute la pression.

« Allez, putain, allez ! » Shane ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait, à force. Il transpirait, avait les mains moites et glissantes, et par-dessus tout, il en avait marre de voir les gens mourir autour de lui. Cette femme devait vivre, parce qu'il l'avait tellement méprisé durant ce voyage, comme tous les autres, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Pour sa santé mentale, pour la gamine qu'elle laissait derrière elle, ce genre de choses.

 _C'était agréable, en même temps_ , pensa Carol. Les coups répétés contre ses os beaucoup trop abîmés pour ne pas avoir déchiré l'intérieur lui faisait du bien. L'étincelle dans les yeux de l'homme était extraordinaire. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Aux yeux de Shane, Carol était quelqu'un. Elle était vivante, et humaine, pas la petite souris auquel on ne prêtait guère attention. Sa vie était importante pour quelqu'un, et pour la première fois de sa vie. Et elle se mit à sourire, une goutte de sang traçant un sillon vermeille de sa bouche jusqu'au menton.

Pourquoi elle souriait ? Pourquoi elle lui faisait ça, putain ? Non, cette femme n'allait pas mourir, parole de Shane Walsh. Et putain, où était Rick Grimes quand on avait besoin de lui ? Pourquoi Jésus ne voulait-il pas l'aider ? Putain, mais pourquoi… !

En vérité, sous les décombres, elle n'était pas si mal. Certes, elle avait un peu chaud et tremblait de froid, mais elle était intouchable, protégée du monde. Non…elle était le centre du monde, plongée dans le silence. Mais elle était contente que quelqu'un l'ait trouvée. Parce que si elle mourrait, et que personne ne venait pour le constater, Sophia pourrait croire qu'elle l'avait abandonnée, ou bien qu'elle avait autant de chance d'être en vie que morte. C'était toujours plus terrible de ne pas savoir.

Le bouche-à-bouche contre ses lèvres gelées ne donnait rien, et Morgan semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Là, maintenant tout de suite, Shane était prêt à le gifler de son inactivité. Putain, il s'agissait d'une mère dont la gamine jouait, même pas une heure plus tôt, avec le fils de son meilleur ami ! Elle ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, c'était un cauchemar, le voyage ne pouvait pas être aussi destructeur, dire qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé Rick et Carl, mais comment Lori pourrait y survivre, comment pourrait-il se regarder dans une glace, comment Carol pourrait mourir aussi brusquement, elle qui n'avait certainement connu que la souffrance ?

Vous savez quoi ? Carol n'avait même pas peur. Enfin, pas pour elle. Sophia, par contre…sa petite fille était la plus merveilleuse de toutes les petites filles, elle n'était pas préparée à l'enfer que lui réservait son père, si jamais celui-ci avait survécu. Qui pour la protéger maintenant ?

« Tu prendras soin d'elle, pas vrai ? »

Shane se recula des lèvres de Carol, les siennes tâchées de son sang, tandis qu'un voile épais s'étendait lentement sur ses yeux.

« Tu veilleras sur Sophia. J'ai confiance. »

« Carol, putain, fais pas ça ! » C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom, tiens. Mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais, hein.

Et c'était trop tard, aussi. Hystérique, incrédule, il tapa sur sa poitrine, criant son nom encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Jésus l'empoigne fermement pour faire sortir la femme du train. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était morte qu'il fallait la laisser ici, et puis _qui sait, quelqu'un pourra peut-être l'aider, dehors, alors faut qu'on l'emmène Shane, peut-être que pour l'instant elle dort, putain mais réveille-toi Shane !_ Gémissait-il à son oreille. Mais rien, ni personne ne pouvait empêcher Shane de devenir fou, ni de continuer à crier.


	3. Le conductueur

Et voici la troisième partie ! Enjoy !

Un grand merci à **Innocens** pour son humour, et **JasmineSiming** et ses vidéos hilarantes, ainsi que son betâtage de dernière minute, héhéhé :p

 **DreamYoureLife :** haha, c'est ta review qui est géniale ! Ravie que cela t'ait autant plu ! :D Ouiii pour Daryl, mais que veux-tu, j'adore ça. Mais si tu fais une effigie en cookie, j'suis grave chaude pour la déguster ! Merci à toi ! :)

.

* * *

.

 _John Butler - Ocean (live session 2012) / Estas Tonne - Internal Flight  
_

 _._

* * *

.

Philip Blake traînait des pieds, l'uniforme déchiré et les épaules en sang, tenant dans sa main sa cravate qui pendait. Il fixa, complètement abruti, les débris calcinés et fumant encore autour de lui, ainsi que ses pieds brûlés, puis le tas fumant devant lui et enfin, l'incendie. Ahuri, il s'avança un peu, ignorant la douleur de ses mollets qui avaient été vraisemblablement râpés, et tourna sur lui-même, au cœur du désastre.

Il demanda le plus naturellement du monde s'il y avait quelqu'un, Martinez peut-être. Mais Martinez était en miettes, ou plutôt en morceaux, autour de et sur lui.

« Caesar ? » L'appela-t-il, mais personne ne répondit.

Il s'arrêta un moment, le temps d'être plus en phase avec les évènements. Philip était fatigué, mais il ne l'était pas au point d'avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était passé.

Son train avait déraillé, et s'était enflammé. Bon. D'accord, ça pouvait être logique. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Il tourna une nouvelle fois sur lui-même, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut du charbon un peu partout, notamment là où le feu avait pris forme. A une centaine de mètres au loin, un autre train, moins grand que le sien, était aussi sorti des rails mais ne contenaient pas de passagers, seulement un conductueur.

Wow, attendez. Un _conducteur,_ pardon. Lapsus révélateur, certainement.

Alors il avait percuté un autre train ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Ça n'arrivait plus, ce genre de choses ! Son itinéraire était précis et calculé, s'il n'était pas sur le bon chemin, on l'aurait prévenu. Quelqu'un en salle de contrôle avait-il pu changer la trajectoire des rails ? Ou bien était-il trop exténué pour s'en être rendu compte ?

Il avança encore un peu, contournant l'incendie, butant contre les obstacles déversés sur le sol, et il eut une grimace en se rendant compte que ses jambes étaient vraiment raides et tremblaient un peu trop à son goût. Il se décida à s'inspecter, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore faite, et il bloqua face à sa peau qui pendait çà et là le long de ses mollets et cuisses. La chaleur dans son dos qu'il avait pris pour du sang était sa chair à nue, écarlate et bien abîmée, qui le vidait peu à peu de son fluide vital. La douleur arriva en même temps que la découverte, et il paniqua, tomba sous son hystérie, hurla encore plus fort lorsque la poussière, le charbon et le fer entrèrent en contact avec ses plaies et il se mit sur le ventre, gémissant horriblement. S'il avait survécu à l'incident, le miracle ne l'avait pas tenu à l'écart de ses blessures, et il avait dû râper sur le sol une longue minute pour se retrouver dans un tel état. A vif et au soleil, sa chair semblait griller et moisir, et il rampa quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte que chaque centimètre carré lui faisait mal. Ses doigts, qu'il n'arrivait plus à fermer en un poing, et son cœur, qui battait la chamade comme pour la dernière fois de sa misérable vie, le tétanisèrent. Il battit des paupières, impuissant, et aperçut Dame Mort se faufiler jusqu'à lui en saluant Sire Feu, qui la nourrissait si bien.

Non, non non non non, pas comme ça, pas maintenant ! Philip a encore tant de choses à vivre, tant de choses à apprendre à sa fille ! Qui pour s'occuper de Penny, sa pauvre petite malade, qui pour rire avec Michonne, en qui il avait su trouver une formidable amie ?

Qui, pour l'entendre mourir, ici ?

.

* * *

.

« Sophia, putain, Sophia… »

Daryl avait beau pousser, il n'arrivait à soulever la plaque de métal assez haut pour la déloger de sa prison. Abraham donnait des petites claques à Rick, qui gigotait, la peau bleue jusqu'à l'avant-bras, la main retournée et écrasée, le corps en sang. Lori parlait à Sophia, elle lui parlait en tant que mère pour lui insuffler force et courage, mais la gamine peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Ceux de Daryl valsaient entre le feu qui arrivait et l'enfant, se sentant paniquer. Il eut des haut-le-cœur, se mit à hyper-ventiler, s'acharnant sur la tôle qui refusait de bouger.

« Hé, Daryl ! Stop ! ARRETE ! » Lori le gifla, ce qui eut le mérite de le calmer, pâle comme un suaire. « Ne commence pas à paniquer ou je t'arrache la tête ! » Non, il n'avait pas le droit. S'il se mettait à paniquer, alors elle aussi, et après, ils seraient encore plus dans la merde.

« O.K. ! » S'écria-t-il. « O.K. » Répéta-t-il en soufflant à plusieurs reprises.

Lori passa la main dans ses cheveux, se mordant les lèvres. Abraham poussa un petit cri de joie lorsque Rick ouvrit les yeux, et il le jucha sur son dos.

« On y va ! »

« On n'abandonne pas Sophia ! »

Abraham jeta un œil à la petite mourante, puis aux flammes à moins de deux mètres.

« Faut vous bouger maintenant ! La structure est trop chaude, vous allez y passer vous aussi ! »

« Alors part sans nous ! » Hurla Lori qui avait décidé de dégager le bas pour y faire glisser Sophia. « Emmène mon fils et mon mari ! » De toute façon, au vu de toutes les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, elle était déjà morte.

Les mains rouges et encloquées, Daryl aidait Lori à sa tâche, se dépêchant face au feu prêt à les griller vivants. Abraham attrapa le bras de Carl et commença à s'éloigner, ne sachant quoi faire. La gamine était perdue, pas Rick. Il était un militaire, il savait que l'adulte avait plus de chances de s'en sortir que l'enfant. Et il était hors de danger, alors que Sophia mourait avec l'incendie.

Lori lui hurlait de prendre Carl et de fuir, tandis qu'elle commençait à tirer l'enfant comme elle pouvait avec un bras. Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait –mais cela n'empêchait pas les cris déchirants de Carl de dévorer sa conscience.

Daryl détourna les yeux du militaire qui se pressait vers les survivants, et dégagea cette fois-ci pour de bon l'enfant, qui se mit à saigner au niveau du dos, n'ayant plus rien pour stopper l'hémorragie. Au même moment, Lori chuta du tas, les cheveux en feu, et il l'éteignit du mieux qu'il put, Sophia dans les bras.

« Laisse-moi-là, c'est fini pour moi, pars, sauve la p'tite, reste pas là Daryl… »

« J't'abandonne pas ! Je n'ai pas abandonné Sophia, je le ferai pas avec toi ! » Dit-il en l'éloignant de quelques mètres, mais elle se laissa tomber au sol, épuisée.

« Mamaaaan ! » Carl, qui avait réussi à se libérer d'Abraham, vint se coller contre sa mère, pleurait.

« Partez ! » Suppliait-elle, de peur que son fils la voie mourir. « C'est ce que je veux, c'est la bonne chose à faire ! »

« Je veux pas partir sans toi, j'y survivrai pas ! » Gémissait Carl, alors que Daryl secouait Sophia pour qu'elle se réveille, plaquant une main sur son dos pour stopper le flux sanguin.

« Bien sûr que si Carl, tu survivras, comme ton père ! » Elle prit son visage dans sa main, et serra les dents.

Elle lui devait bien ça, elle devait l'encourager, parce que sans elle ou Carl, Rick n'avait plus vraiment de raison de vivre.

C'était la fin, elle le sentait. Mais son fils ne pouvait pas comprendre ce genre de choses, il était trop jeune. La chaleur était si forte qu'elle avait l'impression de brûler, du moins son âme brûlait.

« Carl…bébé, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur. Tout va bien se passer, ça va aller. Ton père a besoin de toi, alors tu dois être fort et le rejoindre, parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. »

Il retira son visage de son cou, et elle admira son fils. Dieu qu'il était beau, qu'est-ce qu'elle était fière !

« Carl…tu es fort, tu es grand, alors ne laisse pas cet évènement t'abattre. Ne laisse pas ce monde te dévorer ! Tu vas te battre pour vivre, pour ton père, et tu vas me laisser ici. Et je…je t'aime, mon chér, je… »

« Carl, faut y'aller, viens, ça sert à rien, maintenant… »

« Maman…maman ! »

Mais Lori ne répondait déjà plus. Carl cria, mais cette fois-ci, il accepta de s'éloigner, parce que c'était horrible de se voir sa mère ainsi, parce que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, ce n'était pas la réalité, quand il ira trouver son père, il sera avec sa mère, pas la carcasse qui sera bientôt prise par les flammes, alors que Daryl titubait, plus certain de la direction à prendre.

.

* * *

.

Maggie avançait sans plus savoir où aller. Elle était de l'autre côté, seule et essayant de ramasser les morceaux de son âme brisée par le choc, hoquetant de temps en temps, prise de tremblements. Elle se tenait d'une main à la paroi du wagon renversé, s'éloignant peu à peu de l'incendie, ignorant les cris d'agonie des victimes. Le visage fermé, elle arpentait le désastre en quête de raison de vivre et d'explications. Alors, lentement, elle remontait le train, persuadée d'y trouver des réponses en…

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main agripper sa cheville, et elle se dégagea en criant, avant de trébucher et tomber. Une voix sourde se fit entendre sous le wagon, et, une fois la peur passée –mais la terreur restait bien accrochée-, elle se décida à se pencher et s'approcher, rampant un peu. Une main s'empara de la sienne et à moins d'un mètre, un jeune garçon avait la tête tournée vers elle, pleurant du sang et l'air complètement tétanisé.

« Pars pas. » Chuchotait-il. « Les autres m'ont laissé. Me laisse pas seul. Ne pars pas. »

Maggie ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait que fixer, sidérée, l'énorme morceau de fer qui s'enfonçait peu à peu dans le crâne du garçon, perçant la peau et l'empêchant de bouger. Le sang, épais et lent, emprisonnait son visage par des larmes de sang.

« Pars _surtout_ pas. »

.

* * *

.

Shane tremblait. Encore, des pieds à la tête, et Jim lui avait interdit de marcher vu l'état de sa jambe. Il ne pouvait pas, de toute façon. Celle-ci semblait convulser et la douleur le faisait pleurer, lui, le policier au cœur de pierre. Il tremblait et il pleurait, fixant Carol à côté de lui, ses yeux encore ouverts. Morgan avait voulu abaisser ses paupières, mais il le lui avait interdit. Il ne voulait pas. C'était la femme qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, son regard était important. Son regard devait le damner, parce que maintenant, Shane n'était qu'un enfoiré, qui avait laissé Lori s'enfuir et qui avait perdu Carl et Rick. C'était de sa faute. S'il ne leur avait pas parlé de ses parents, s'il n'avait pas eu peur de les affronter seul, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Lui, il aurait crevé, et ça lui aurait plu, d'un certain côté. Mais là, c'était sa famille qui était morte pour lui. Parce que Shane avait un couple d'amis remarquables, avec qui, il en était sûr, il aurait pu vivre jusqu'à l'Apocalypse, et qu'il les avait tués. Il ne pouvait même pas se lever pour aller vérifier. Juste regarder Carol-La-Morte en espérant que sa fille l'avait retrouvée, où que ce soit. Shane, lui, il ira en Enfer. Mais en attendant, il se f'ra un devoir d'se punir comme il se doit, et le regard de Carol le hantera, comme les cris de Lori, et de tous les autres et…

« Shane ! »

Il leva les yeux, et le referma quand il vit Carl courir vers lui. Bordel, ce que les fantômes pouvaient être rapides ! Qu'importe, Shane était prêt pour l'Enfer et la damnation, la plus parfaite des punitions.

« Shane, aide-moi ! » S'écria Carl en s'emparant de son visage. « Regarde-moi ! »

Et puis quoi encore ? Carol suffisait amplement ! Mais Carl, fidèle à lui-même, quémandait son attention, ne le lâchait pas, et Shane se devait d'être courageux, affronter le fait qu'il avait laissé les Grimes mourir, tout ça tout ça. Alors il leva les yeux, remontant peu à peu le visage du petit garçon, pleurant toujours autant, malgré que Carl essuyait les larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles glissaient sur sa peau.

« J'suis vraiment désolé, p'tit mec. » Geint-il. « J'suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé… »

« Je suis pas mort Shane ! »

« Bien sûr que si, et c'était à moi de prendre ta place, toi et tes parents vous ne méritiez pas ça, tout est de ma faute, tout est si… »

« Shane. » La voix de Carl tressauta, et il agrippa si bien le visage du policier qu'il le griffa légèrement. « Mon papa a besoin de toi. » Et Shane vit enfin Abraham déposer son fardeau auprès de Jim, alors que Rick criait de douleur et de confusion.

Shane, abasourdi, regarda Carl qui retournait voir son père. Cerveau-Shane, qui essayait de ne pas trop sombrer dans la folie après une telle journée, décida d'écouter un peu les cris de Rick pour vérifier s'ils pouvaient être réels. Considérant que oui (de toute façon il valait mieux vérifier), il ordonna à son corps de bouger et ramper jusqu'au meilleur ami. Difficilement, gémissant sous la douleur de sa jambe, il ne s'arrêta pas. Si ce n'était pas une hallucination, si Rick était vraiment vivant, alors Shane se devait d'être à ses côtés. Rick était le pilier de Shane, mais Rick ne pourrait survivre sans Shane.

Dix mètres, huit, et voilà Rick et Carl s'éloignant à un milliard de kilomètres, alors que son jambe hurlait de douleur rien qu'en glissant lentement sur le sol. Mais il ne ralentissait pas, jamais, qu'importait la distance et la souffrance, parce que c'était aussi ça, l'amitié, et que Shane était prêt à tout affronter.

Le voici au chevet de Rick, pour la énième fois de sa vie, les larmes amères séchant sur son visage, tandis que le shérif lui tendait sa main valide, ancrant ses prunelles dans celles, chocolat tempête, de Shane. Ce dernier remarqua bien la main toute retournée de son ami, mais le fait de le toucher, de le savoir en vie lui suffisait amplement.

« T'es là, mon vieux. » La voix de Rick crissait comme du verre, mais Shane était si heureux, si… « T'es toujours là. » Bien sûr que oui, il était toujours là. Rick et Shane, c'était à jamais, point final. « Lori… »

Mais Lori n'était déjà plus là, excepté dans les yeux de son fils, peut-être, et dans ses larmes, aussi. Alors Rick hurla, sombra, cherchant sa femme jusqu'en Enfer, n'arrivant à y croire. Lori n'aurait jamais dû sacrifier sa vie pour lui, c'était la mission de Rick, de protéger sa famille.

.

* * *

.

« Je bouge pas. Je reste avec toi. »

Un sourire raté, un garçon esquinté qui n'attendait que la Mort, qui ne pourra plus jamais espérer. Peu à peu, le morceau s'enfonçait dans sa tempe, perçant petit à petit le crâne, le faisant gémir. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait imploser, enfler dans la boîte crânienne et…

Ah, mais attendez. Qu'il était bête, bien sûr qu'il allait exploser. D'ici une trentaine de secondes, grand maximum. Lui, seul dans ce wagon, avec cette pauvre Maggie qui s'était mise à prier.

« J'suis si seul. J'me sens si seul. » Seul dans la mort, seul dans la vie, le garçon commençait à avoir les yeux exorbités. « J'ai tellement mal. »

« Ça va aller, tu vas voir. On va venir te chercher, on va te sortir de là. » Mais c'était faux, Maggie le savait bien. « Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Noah…J'suis Noah. »

« D'accord, Noah. Je vais aller voir si… »

« NON ! » Il serra si fort sa main qu'elle pouvait sentir les os craquer.

La vision de Noah lui devenait peu à peu insurmontable, elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Dans un spasme, il hoqueta un _regarde-moi_ insolent, une supplique désespérée d'un mourant qu'elle ne pouvait lui refuser. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, qu'elle ose lever les yeux, même si pour l'instant, elle le détestait pour lui infliger une telle chose. Putain, elle ne méritait pas ça, et lui non plus.

Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux du garçon, qui eut un pauvre sourire et cracha du sang, tremblant de plus en plus fort tandis que le pic perçait définitivement l'os et pénétrait le cerveau.

« C'est bien… » Chuchota-t-il. « Merci. Ton nom… »

« Maggie. »

« Ah. Merci, Maggie. »

Il y eut un bruit strident qui lui arracha les oreilles, et le pic traversa violemment toute la tête, la main de Noah se figeant dans la sienne. Elle contempla une longue seconde, sidérée et ne faisant qu'un avec le sol, le visage sans vie du garçon, dont les yeux sortaient de leurs trous. Elle chuchota son nom, tapota sa main, haussant peu à peu le ton, avant d'hurler, véritablement.

.

* * *

.

Daryl étouffait. Il voulait mourir, parce que Sophia ne survivait pas, qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il ne savait comme l'aider. Carl avait disparu, et il se retrouvait seul avec l'enfant dans les bras, à remettre toute son existence en cause, à penser à Merle, mais qu'est-ce que ferait Merle à sa place, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu sauver ni l'enfant ni la mère, pourquoi avait-il pris le train, pourquoi avait-il fui son aîné si c'était pour voir une plus jeune mourir entre ses mains ?

Et Dieu, où était-il, cet enfoiré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, pour les aider ? C'était encore une de ses sales blagues, c'est ça ? Putain mais pourquoi personne n'avait encore cogné cet odieux Dieu qui osait tant s'amuser avec eux ?

Il passait devant les wagons en trottinant, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour raffermir sa prise sur Sophia, cherchant désespérément de l'aide, les jambes lourdes. Sophia ne devait pas mourir aussi jeune, putain ! Même pas dix ans !

Il vit au loin une forme qui bougeait sur le sol, et en plissant les paupières, il aperçut une personne tourner sur elle-même en pleurant. Trottinant toujours, il se pressa jusqu'à la personne, qui n'était autre que Maggie.

« Hey, Mag ! » L'appelait-il. « Maggie, ça va ? » Question stupide quand on voit dans quel état elle est, la Maggie.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, sembla dire quelque chose, puis se remit à pleurer. Dans ses bras, Sophia gémit, et il essaya encore une fois de la réveiller, en vain. Elle était de plus en plus pâle et froide contre sa poitrine, et il caressa ses cheveux en observant les environs.

« …Maggie, r'garde ça. C'est c'que j'crois, ou… »

Au loin, au moins quatre cents mètres, des lumières bleues et rouges clignotaient à l'horizon. Il y avait comme un sifflement, dans l'air, une espèce d'alarme qui lui faisait penser aux…

« Secours ! Ils sont là, putain enfin ! Lève-toi Maggie, allez viens ! »

Mais Maggie, recroquevillée contre elle-même, ne voulait plus rien voir. Elle voulait disparaître.

Il hésita deux secondes, puis, voyant qu'elle était trop sous le coup des émotions, il se mit à courir vers les lumières, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un mirage.

Mais non, c'était bien la sirène des pompiers qui retentissait, et il discernait déjà les véhicules. Tremblant de joie, pressant le pas, il inspira un grand coup, prêt à pousser le hurlement de sa vie.

« ON EST LAAA ! HEEEE ! ON EST LAAAA ! »

Daryl braillait, de toute son âme. Il hurlait si fort que le désert se craquela, prêt à donner naissance à un nouveau Grand Canyon. Les lumières bleues et rouges ne cessaient d'illuminer sa vie, lui qui n'avait connu que l'horreur et la noirceur, venait soudainement de découvrir ce qu'était vraiment espérer et _croire._

 _Je vais rentrer à la maison._

Sophia dans ses bras, inconsciente, le sang collant leur corps, finissait par être translucide. Daryl ne voulait pas la lâcher, de peur qu'elle claque entre ses bras, mais attendre les secours reviendrait à la tuer. Alors il courut, oubliant Maggie, continuant de faire trembler la Terre de ses cris, droit sur les voitures, dont la première s'arrêta face à lui, alors qu'il tomba à genoux, riant et pleurant.

 _Je vais rentrer à la maison._

« Sophia, Sophia, tu vas rentrer, tu vas aller mieux maintenant, alors réveille-toi, faut que tu vois ça, allez Sophia, fais un effort… »

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui oui, occupez-vous d'elle, j'vous en prie… »

« C'est votre fille, votre petite sœur... ? »

« …Oui, ma p'tite sœur, elle s'appelle Sophia et elle a huit ans, s'il vous plait-»

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis Edwin Jenner, et je vais m'occuper de vous deux. »

« On va rentrer à la maison, pas vrai ? On va rentrer, hein ? Je vais revoir Merle, je ne vais pas mourir, hein ? »

Son équipe s'occupait déjà de l'enfant lorsqu'Edwin remarqua enfin l'état du jeune homme face à lui. Qui s'écroula d'ailleurs, plus capable de supporter quoique ce soit, tandis qu'une femme habillée en noir contemplait les voitures de polices et camions de pompiers la dépasser.

Daryl n'attendit pas de réponse. Il regardait le ciel en se sentant perdre conscience, malgré les encouragements du Jenner. Il allait rentrer, oui, et appeler son frère. Ils ne se reverront pas avant jeudi prochain, le jour de visite de la prison, mais Daryl attendra.

…

Non.

Un regain de courage se mua en force, et il rouvrit ses yeux malgré la douleur intense qu'éprouvait tout son corps, ainsi que le besoin irrépressible de dormir.

Daryl n'allait pas rentrer.

Daryl allait chez Deanna. C'était là-bas, sa nouvelle maison. Sa nouvelle vie, là où il pourra enfin devenir quelqu'un, et pouvoir être certain qu'il pourra couvrir les arrières de Merle. Il allait être plus fort, pour son frère et pour lui-même. Vivre pour enfin comprendre _pourquoi_ vivre. Et montrer à Merle la face cachée de cette garce, pour que lui aussi, un jour, se libère de lui-même.

.

* * *

.

Edwin Jenner avait pourtant bien commencé sa journée. Il s'était levé dix minutes en avance, avait bien dormi, et avait même bu deux cafés avant de partir, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Et Dieu savait à quel point il avait besoin de caféine. Il avait embrassé sa femme Jessie, son collègue Negan l'avait fait rire, et malgré que ses journées soient toujours bien remplies, il s'était dit le matin qu'aujourd'hui allait être un jour calme.

Bah non. Parce que Dieu, fallait pas trop lui en demander : O.K. pour deux cafés, mais une journée sans incidents, ça non. Il devait s'ennuyer Là-Haut, il avait p'têt besoin de voir des nouvelles têtes. En tout cas, pour le coup, Edwin lui en voulait.

Negan s'occupait de la petite fille tandis qu'il conduisait en direction de l'hôpital, laissant le train derrière lui. Ils allaient beaucoup faire la navette, de toute façon. Au moins une cinquantaine de pompiers avaient été dépêchés sur place, sans compter les policiers ou les divers ambulanciers et médecins d'El Paso réquisitionnés.

« Vous allez sauver la p'tite, pas vrai ? » Demandait Daryl à Negan, qui poussa un long soupir, n'en n'étant pas sûr. Denise l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais son expression fermée et tendue voulait tout dire.

Le Dixon ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, et il essayait de respirer avec un appareil que lui avait donné le pompier. Ses mains tremblaient violemment, rouges et noires, les cloques rongeant la peau, et il avait les poils des bras cramés ainsi qu'une petite partie de ses cheveux, les vêtements en piteux état.

« Pour ça, il nous faut un hôpital. On y sera dans combien de temps, Jenner ? »

« Moins de huit minutes. » Répondit ce dernier en accélérant soudainement. La ville n'était pas très loin, heureusement pour Sophia.

« Maggie…j'ai laissé Maggie… »

« Votre copine vous rejoindra, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Daryl le foudroya des yeux, ne voyant pas comment il pouvait ne pas s'inquiéter. Shane, Dale, Carl et Carol, Lori, Abraham…Même Jésus, tiens, il était prêt à tout pour revoir l'un d'eux, maintenant.

Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, pour l'instant, c'était encourager l'enfant, et prier pour son rétablissement.

Et, brusquement, il sentit ses épaules trembler, et il éclata de rire avec hystérie. Negan fixa sa Denise puis le Dixon avec effarement, imaginant déjà une commotion cérébrale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous avez mal au crâne ? »

Mais Daryl continuait de rire, se frappant le front du dos de la main, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Tchou-Tchou…La blague de Greene, j'viens enfin de la comprendre ! » Réussit-il à dire entre deux rires, les côtes douloureuses et se remettant à saigner.

C'était aussi pathétique qu'inquiétant, mais les pompiers avaient vu ça des millions de fois.

Daryl était en train de prendre conscience de son état de survivant. Il allait rentrer à la maison, tout simplement.

.

* * *

.

Le temps passa, mais la mémoire resta vive. Il y eut des commémorations, des réunions. Ni Daryl ni Maggie n'y assistèrent, préférant se recueillir en solitaires sur la tombe de Carol. Shane aussi les évita, s'isolant et buvant beaucoup, s'oubliant au travail malgré le soutien de Rick, qui avait finalement été amputé de la main.

L'évènement donna lieu à des amitiés inédites, notamment grâce à Dale, qui était au centre de toute cette _grande famille._ Dale qui, un jour, pénétra dans l'appartement de Shane, ayant eu les clés d'un Rick ne sachant plus quoi faire. Shane avait été violent, mais il n'avait su frapper ni dégager le vieil homme, qui s'était simplement installé. Il avait rangé l'habitation, nourri Shane, et avait réussi à l'éloigner de ses démons, malgré son traumatisme évident. Il parlait peu mais acceptait sa présence. Parfois, quand Dale était suffisamment insistant, ils allaient pêcher, et ils partageaient leurs prises avec Carl et Rick.

La seule chose sur laquelle Shane se focalisait, à la surprise de tous, c'était Sophia. Il veillait sur la gamine du mieux qu'il pouvait, et avait même tabassé son père (qui avait survécu à Carol) en le menaçant de le tuer s'il recommençait, que lui et ses potes ne le lâchaient pas. Et c'était vrai. Ed Peletier était surveillé dès le moment où Sophia rentrait de l'école, et si par malheur celle-ci y était absente, Shane descendait immédiatement chez lui épaulé de Rick et parfois Dale. Ed ne pouvait pas déménager mais il n'hésitait pas à se battre contre ces sales merdeux de flics qu'osaient s'mêler d'sa vie privée, finissant toujours au poste. Et les services sociaux ne faisaient qu'envoyer la gamine une semaine par mois dans une famille tout aussi sordide.

Lorsque Shane fut licencié, deux ans après l'accident, Daryl avait eu le temps de se réparer. Et d'apprendre un métier, surtout. Vous vous rappelez, quand il disait vouloir faire quelque chose de sa vie, et que le mari de Deanna pouvait l'aider ?

Reg Monroe était architecte, mais sa première passion, c'était le bois. Il avait des amis ébénistes, en qui Daryl avait trouvé oreille attentive et amicale. Il allait en faire son métier, à sa plus grande surprise. Reg avait un bon carnet d'adresse, qui avait su le passionner et lui faire suivre une formation accélérée.

Et vous savez quoi ? Il était _doué._ Reg disait même qu'il allait être le nouveau Phillip Lloyd Powell.

Alors, les mains enfin sûres et la tête pleine, des lettres de recommandations et de l'argent en poche, Daryl souriait à la Vie qui le lui rendait bien. Il retourna à Atlanta lorsque Shane fut renvoyé, les deux discutant souvent par messages. _Bon, enfoiré d'putain d'ta race, Dale me casse les burnes pour que tu reviennes ici. Honnêtement je n'ai pas la place de t'accueillir et j'n'ai pas envie de me coltiner ta face de Redneck mal lavé durant une semaine, alors fais le mort, O.K. ?_ Etait le message préféré de Shane.

Il était rentré, s'était engagé dans l'atelier d'un ébéniste bien ravi d'avoir un tel volontaire si doué, et avait loué grâce à l'argent des Monroe –qu'il rendra dès sa première paye- un petit trois pièces qui suffirait à lui et son frère, qui devait sortir quelques mois plus tard.

Et il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Sophia avait appelé Shane sur sa ligne personnelle, celle qu'il lui avait donné, lui disant de venir la chercher parce que son père allait la tuer.

Shane avait alerté Daryl. Dale avait envoyé un texto à Rick pour lui dire que les choses risquaient certainement de dégénérer. Et les trois s'étaient retrouvés chez Ed, l'avaient –encore- tabassé, avant de faire disparaître la gamine. Daryl, avec sa camionnette rouge achetée dans une décharge, l'avait emmenée chez Maggie, se rongeant les ongles face à un kidnapping aussi gros, et ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Maggie était finalement rentrée chez elle. Elle retrouva ce lien si fort qu'elle avait avec sa famille, pleura sur l'épaule d'Andréa et se réconcilia avec son père. Elle n'oubliait pas les autres pour autant, et se rendait le plus souvent possible à Atlanta pour prendre des nouvelles d'eux, gardant contact avec Daryl.

Daryl qui lui avait ramené comme une fleur la pauvre Sophia, qui s'était réfugiée dans ses bras en pleurs. _Prends la gamine j't'en supplie, c'est la seule chose que j'te d'manderai dans toute ta vie, garde la p'tite, j't'en prie…_ Bien sûr que Maggie allait la garder. Elle n'était pas rien, Sophia, pas après le train. Hershel n'avait rien dit –le regard de sa fille l'en avait clairement dissuadé. Il avait juste demandé si cela allait poser des problèmes, si les flics allaient venir. Maggie avait regardé Daryl, et il avait baissé la tête. _J'sais pas, honnêtement, j'sais pas. J'ai laissé Shane là-bas, j'ai…J'ai Shane qui m'appelle, 'tendez._

Et ils avaient attendu. Une éternité, au moins. Daryl était devenu rouge, puis blanc. Il avait ouvert la bouche, avant de la refermer. Avait levé les yeux vers eux avant de les baisser. Maggie était sur le point de le gifler lorsqu'il se décida enfin à parler. _Shane a…_ D'un signe, Patricia avait emmené Sophia, lui promettant un bon repas chaud. _Shane a tué le père de la gosse. Apparemment, c'ui-ci avait une arme, et il l'a blessé. Il est à l'hôpital, il va bien, mais…_

Cela fit la couverture des magazines et la unes des journaux-télés. Un père alcoolique dont la femme était morte dans ce tragique accident, qui battait sa fille, qui avait failli tuer un flic qui n'en pouvait plus de l'impuissance de services sociaux débordés ? Un kidnapping en réunion avec des rescapés de ce terrible incident ? Imaginez donc tout le sensationnel qu'on pouvait faire avec ça. Hershel n'avait pas aimé les caméras venus le harceler, ça non. Alors un jour, il avait saisi son fusil, et ils avaient détalé comme des lapins.

Sophia ? Interrogée par les policiers, elle dit combien Shane et Rick étaient bons avec elle, comment un simple mais terrible accident de train l'avait autant liée avec Daryl et Maggie, et à quel point elle voulait vivre chez les Greene. Sous la pression de l'opinion publique et des médias, une gentille petite famille de fermiers américaine et pratiquante semblait être la solution toute trouvée pour une gamine qui se retrouvait pied-bot et béquillée (Daryl l'avait renommée _la p'tite Greg House_ ). Jamais une adoption n'avait été aussi rapide et extraordinaire –et certainement contraire aux règles. On ferma les yeux et on tourna la page, et les réseaux sociaux fêtèrent l'évènement, de même que certains politiques qui avaient vu là une excellente occasion de se faire bien voir. Shane et Dale finirent par quitter la ville, le petit vieux n'en pouvant plus de son travail et ayant bien envie de prendre sa retraite, et ils s'installèrent pas très loin des Greene pour voir Sophia. Shane avait fini par être comme son père, Maggie et Daryl son frère et sa sœur, tandis que Dale se plaisait énormément dans le rôle de grand-père.

Pour Maggie, c'était pour elle la plus grande surprise de sa vie. Pouf, elle avait soudainement une petite sœur, et Beth n'en était que comblée. Patricia en avait fait sa fille, soudant un peu plus la famille. Elle espérait que, là où pouvait être Carol, elle en était heureuse.

Mais imaginez-donc un peu sa réaction lorsque, un soir où elle regardait la télévision chez Andréa, elle aperçut Jésus à l'écran, tout bien habillé et propre.

Jésus faisait décidément miracle sur miracle. En plus d'avoir survécu aux contrôleurs, à l'accident, il avait aussi survécu à la pauvreté. Sa soudaine et courte notoriété l'avait fait remarqué et il s'était retrouvé à jouer un petit rôle dans une sitcom. Il plut tant et si bien qu'il fit partie d'une vraie série télévisée, et son histoire incroyable avait fait le tour du monde. Il assurait la promo de la nouvelle saison, et Maggie rit si fort que Sophia l'entendit depuis la maison d'Hershel.

Et puis un jour, elle partit. Quelques mois à l'aventure, comme elle l'avait voulu. Daryl était venu la chercher, une moto flambant neuve et un peu d'argent en poche –plus question de prendre les transports à présent.

Rick eut de leurs nouvelles régulièrement. Il les invita même à leur retour, et ils y passèrent trois jours et deux nuits, enchantant Carl, ravi d'avoir des amis qui pouvaient comprendre son traumatisme. Puis, ils repartirent, et Daryl passa ainsi de longues semaines chez les Greene, qui lui laissaient l'espace et le silence, avec Sophia.

Dale mourut quelques années plus tard, satisfait de sa vie. Il fut enterré dans la forêt de leur maison, celle où Shane vivait désormais seul, et il profita de sa vie de la même manière que Dale, avec une certaine tendresse et entouré par la nature, le chapeau de PVUPF ayant trouvé un nouveau propriétaire.

Mais le jeune Dixon, malgré ses rêves et ses voyages, déprimait. Il suivit quatre mois après Dale, d'un suicide par overdose. Il n'avait finalement pas réussi à survivre à Merle, qui l'avait entraîné dans sa déchéance. Maggie donna de ses nouvelles aux Monroe, comme par acquis de conscience, pour leur dire adieu et combien Daryl leur était reconnaissant, malgré cet échec cuisant. Elle leur parla de la douleur de la mort de Noah, sa détresse, sa solitude sans Daryl, son pilier, et ô combien elle avait envie de disparaître, elle aussi.

Deanna ne renvoya qu'une lettre, face à son désarroi et désespoir. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs qu'une seule phrase : _**Perfer et obdura, dolor hic tibi proderit olim**_ _. Sois patiente et résiste, un jour cette douleur te sera utile._ Maggie en avait alors fait sa force, et anima quelques campagnes anti-suicide.

Sophia et Carl grandirent, et s'épanouirent. Les deux finirent par devenir des grands amis, et emménagèrent ensemble à Boston pour leurs études, sous la surveillance d'Andréa, qui y vivait déjà depuis un long moment. Rick alla alors vivre chez Shane, retrouvant son ami avec plaisir.

Morgan ne travaillait plus pour Amtrak. Il avait décidé de laisser le passé au passé, et s'était reconverti en professeur d'Aïkido, gagnant assez pour lui et son fils Duane. Quand il allait au cinéma, c'était toujours lorsque Jésus était en tête d'affiche, devenu une vraie star. De temps en temps, il descendait voir Shane et Rick, mais la personne qui resta vraiment proche de lui fut Abraham.

Abraham qui était retourné au front une fois rétabli et qui ne cessait de lui écrire, pour tenir le coup et rebâtir sa vie. Morgan s'adonna avec plaisir à cette relation épistolaire, jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit blessé, amputé, et renvoyé au pays sans que le roux n'ait eu le temps d'avoir pigé. Il aida les vétérans à passer leurs derniers jours dans des hôpitaux militaires, et ils finirent par se perdre de vue.

Jim et Jacqui eurent du mal à reprendre pied. Ils se sentaient délaissés, dans toute cette histoire. Ils eurent une fille, qu'ils nommèrent Judith, et l'aimèrent bien assez pour la rendre heureuse. Jim décéda assez tôt, d'une crise cardiaque bien vile, au creux de son lit. Jacqui décida alors qu'il était grand temps de quitter Atlanta, et déménagea sans prévenir quiconque. Mais elle garda avec elle la trousse de secours du train, comme un secret. On l'enterra même avec, trente ans plus tard.

Gareth fut très perturbé par la mort de son cousin, qui avait laissé derrière lui la petite Penny. Il décida d'arrêter de vagabonder, et avec l'argent qu'il avait économisé au fil des ans, il acheta un appartement à Atlanta, et obtint la garde de Penny. Après avoir enchaîné les petits boulots, Dale le mit en relation avec ses amis du marketing avant de mourir, où il trouva un travail convenable qui lui allait très bien. Michonne continuait de rendre visite à Penny, et elle et Gareth devinrent de bons amis, élevant Penny avec pour seul espoir une meilleure vie. Penny qui, une décennie plus tard, fut prise du même goût pour le voyage, et plus personne n'eurent de leurs nouvelles lorsqu'ils décidèrent tous les trois de faire un road trip en Amérique Latine.

Lizzie grandit et s'assagit. Elle n'était plus noyée dans le luxe, en dépit de sa richesse, et avait fait des études correctes, malgré avoir perdu son mental quelques temps, avoir failli tuer sa sœur et passé quelques semaines dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle avait fini par se consacrer à l'humanitaire, et Carl et Sophia retrouvèrent sa trace lorsque son nom figura dans un article. Elle avait fondé sa propre association pour les enfants-soldats d'Afrique, et ils purent la contacter pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils prirent quelques verres ensemble, le temps de faire plus amplement connaissance, et Sophia, passionnée par la photographie, décida de partir dans ces pays en guerre pour en faire le reportage de sa vie. Elle laissa sa moto à Carl, dernier héritage de Daryl Dixon, qui le lui avait légué avant sa mort, dans sa lettre de suicide. Carl en prit soin, malgré le fait que Sophia ne revint jamais du front –très bel enterrement d'ailleurs, très émouvant, il avait même rencontré Enid. Et il finit même par la conduire, en souvenir de ses deux amis.

Un jour, sur un coup de tête, il rendit visite à Merle Dixon, déjà bien vieux et affaibli. Quand il vit la moto de son frère dans son jardin miteux, il crut défaillir. Carl lui conta à quel point son frère avait été un héros, comment il aurait pu survivre sans lui. Merle ne s'excusa ni ne pleura : il le remercia. Il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots pour pouvoir réaliser. Merle s'était levé, avait fouillé dans son pauvre mobilier, et lui avait donné une photo d'un Daryl n'atteignant même pas la vingtaine, et souriant de toutes ses dents. Il dit que ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir une telle relique, un tel sourire, mais que Carl, alors plus âgé que Daryl sur la photo, pouvait garder et regarder lorsqu'il se pensera sombrer. Merle était au bout du monde, aux portes de la mort, et après lui, il n'y avait personne pour se souvenir des Dixon. Alors Carl prit la photo et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, contre son cœur, et s'en alla, reprenant le cours de sa vie.

Sur le chemin du retour, il fut coincé dans les bouchons, et lorsqu'il passa devant les voitures accidentées et l'ambulance, il reconnut Edwin Jenner, toujours aussi professionnel et attentif. Il ne s'arrêta pas, l'homme ne se souvenant certainement pas de lui et n'ayant pas de temps à lui accorder.

Quant aux trains, eh bien, ils poursuivaient leur chemin. Il y eut d'autres accidents, d'autres survivants – mais ce serait là une toute autre histoire. Et si aucun n'était prêt à revivre ça, tous refusaient de perdre ce qu'ils y avaient trouvé. Des philosophies, des amis, des rêves ébranlés chuchotés au creux de la nuit, des confidences douloureuses qui savaient trouver oreille attentive. Des peines, aussi, à partager et à surmonter. Certains avaient plutôt bien réussi, malgré les morts subites. D'autres s'étaient ratés, mais on pouvait vous l'assurer, ils avaient quand même réussi à retrouver un instant le sourire. Les personnes, les trains, pour eux, ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Tous avaient cheminé le long des voies de la vie, s'étaient péniblement remis sur les rails, et continuaient de consumer le charbon qui faisait d'eux des êtres vivants.

Ils formaient une grande famille, à présent. Eclatée et endeuillée, mais puissante et liée. Ils ne pouvaient s'oublier, ou réellement s'abandonner. Ils étaient des wagons indissociables, prêts à tout pour continuer la route ensemble.

Et ceci, mes amis, est la fin de cette histoire. A vous de reprendre votre vie.

.

* * *

.

Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès pour _conductueur._ Du coup je l'ai laissé là parce que je suis drôle.

Bref.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
